


Kiss Me Once, Twice, Three Times

by LaceKyoko1138



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Title Felix Pussy Indulgence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Hair-pulling, Missionary Position, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceKyoko1138/pseuds/LaceKyoko1138
Summary: “You’re pretty handsome, Felix. Does a guy like you have to fight off girls, or are you more of the silent, solitary type?”He bristled at that. “I don’t really make time for girls, if I’m being completely honest.”“You’re making time for us,” Dorothea hinted.He rolled his eyes. “I’m just bored honestly. It doesn’t matter that you’re both girls. I don’t really care about other people’s genders.”“How progressive of you,” Edelgard said dryly. “Neither do we.”Felix finds himself wanting more out of life in the figures of Edelgard and Dorothea. He doesn't realize the trouble he's about to start.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	1. Don't Think Twice

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what has been going on lately, but all I wanna do is write threesomes. This is what happens when there's all work and no play in my life :(
> 
> Anyway, this idea came to me in a dream actually. Literally. It was fun to write so I hope you all enjoy! :)

Felix really wasn’t feeling college. His hometown wasn’t anything to write home about, so he ended up attending college up north of Fódlan, in the city of Fhirdiad. Faerghus U was the top university in northern Fódlan, and somehow Felix was accepted. Not that he was stupid, school had always been relatively easy for him, but he was so aloof. That apparently didn’t matter because his extracurriculars and good grades made him an acceptable candidate.

He spent his first two years there, taking full time classes, working part-time as a student trainer, and trying to establish independence from his father. His junior year he got an apartment with his friend Sylvain (something no one expected), and he stayed focused on his schoolwork.

But, on a Friday in October, his other friends, namely Dimitri, Ashe, and Sylvain of course, convinced him to attend a football game. Felix enjoyed sports, sure, but he didn’t like the atmosphere at the college. Students drinking illegally, making out under the bleachers, the loud, raucous environment… It wasn’t for him.

This particular football game was against the rival school, the University of Adrestia, better known as UA, and the colors of red and black were vibrant across the field in the opposite side bleachers. Felix didn’t care about rivalries in terms of school. He cared about rivalries among his classmates, always striving to be the best. So this particular night he was in _a mood_.

He ended up walking off when two girls, Annette and Mercedes, approached his small group, not wanting to be bothered by them. Not that he didn’t like the girls. They were actually very sweet, but he unfortunately made the mistake of having a one night stand with Annette, albeit drunkenly, and because it was both their first time _ever_, it wasn’t very memorable. She claimed to have at least come, but Felix was mortified the day after and avoided her ever since. That was his freshman year, where he was still too young to really want to go steady with a girl anyway.

He was a junior now, and while he could probably have handled rekindling what they had, he was too prideful and didn’t want to bother.

He ended up on the far side of the entrance, not exiting, but trying to contain his grousing. A plethora of students were also there, smoking cigarettes, sneaking marijuana, drinking… He almost regretted wandering off.

Except, he didn’t.

He saw two girls, both decked out in colors of red and black, clearly from UA. They stood rather close to each other. The taller girl, long brown hair and a curvy figure, was talking animatedly to the shorter girl, white hair and stunning lavender eyes. The taller girl would brush her hand across the other girl’s arm, and the shorter girl was receptive to it.

Felix knew they were lesbians, or at least in a same-sex relationship. Bisexual people exist, after all.

He wasn’t sure what made him walk in their direction, but there was something about them that he was instantly drawn to. Maybe it was the idea of ‘fraternizing with the enemy’ to spite his friends for dragging him here. That was it most likely. Felix lived to spite others, to prove them wrong.

The girls were taken from their own private world when he approached. The only thing he wore to indicate he was from FU was a T-shirt under his coat from the fencing club he used to attend. It was the only thing he had that truly held ‘spirit’ for his school.

The taller girl gave him a once-over, smiling in a flirtatious way. He’d have to watch out for her. The other one was instantly on guard. A girl he could appreciate.

In that moment though, he wasn’t sure how to greet them. He felt foolish for even approaching them.

“Something you want?” The brunette asked.

“Not really. Just trying to escape my friends.” He shrugged, indifferent. “You both look like you’d rather be anywhere but here, to be honest.”

“That’s not inaccurate,” the girl with white hair returned. “We were convinced to come by one of our professors. I didn’t mind, but my girlfriend isn’t too keen.”

“Hey!” The other girl swatted her arm. “Just because I’m not for these barbaric sports doesn’t mean I don’t want to be here! I’m always happy to be wherever you are, Edie.”

Edie. An interesting name. Probably a nickname though.

Felix, knowing it was uncouth to not introduce himself (although he normally didn’t care), decided he’d at least do that much.

“I’m Felix, by the way. Obviously I’m from FU.”

The taller girl giggled. “I wonder if the founders of the school even thought that out.” Edie smiled.

She turned to Felix. “My name is Edelgard. This is my girlfriend, Dorothea.”

He nodded. “Cool.”

There was a beat or two of awkward silence, but then Dorothea spoke up.

“You’re pretty handsome, Felix. Does a guy like you have to fight off girls, or are you more of the silent, solitary type?”

He bristled at that. “I don’t really make time for girls, if I’m being completely honest.”

“You’re making time for us,” Dorothea hinted.

He rolled his eyes. “I’m just bored honestly. It doesn’t matter that you’re both girls. I don’t really care about other people’s genders.”

“How progressive of you,” Edelgard said dryly. “Neither do we.”

Felix felt like he should probably walk away. This was a mistake. He was making a fool of himself…

“Hey Felix,” Dorothea suddenly piped up. “Do you want to get out of here?”

An out. _Finally_. “Please. I don’t want to go back to the stands.”

“Okay! Well, we don’t come here very often, but I do know there’s a cozy little diner that’s open twenty-four hours that we could kill some time in,” she suggested.

“Sounds fine. You okay with that, Edelgard?”

She nodded. “Yes, I’d rather be with Dorothea than here.”

“Oh, Edie, I know you like competitive sports. You don’t have to mollify me,” Dorothea laughed as she led Edelgard away.

“You’re right. I do, but I like you more.”

“Oh! Some humor I see! Well, you can prove how much you like me later,” Dorothea giggled with a wink.

Felix felt some mild discomfort at the display, but he decided that he’d do something a bit different. Walking away with two hot girls from the rival school? His friends could eat it.

“Felix, did you drive here?” Dorothea suddenly asked.

“I rode with my friends. I drive a motorcycle.”

Dorothea’s eyes widened. “That’s pretty sexy.”

He felt his heart tighten and warmth flooded to his face. Was this girl actually flirting with him so brazenly in front of her partner?

“I, uh, I guess? Should you really say that in front of your girlfriend?” he asked, embarrassed.

“Hmm, Edie doesn’t mind, right, Edie?”

Edelgard shrugged. “I really don’t. It’s just how she is.”

“Oh. Okay then,” was all Felix could say.

“Well, the reason I asked is because Edie and I also rode with friends. So I guess we can walk?” Dorothea looked like she really didn’t want to walk.

“I can call a Ryde,” Felix suggested. “Don’t worry about paying me back.” He could do at least that much.

“Oh! A gentleman! Thank you, Felix.” Dorothea smiled gratefully. Her arm linked with Edelgard’s. “Let’s go then!”

Felix called a Ryde down and they clambered in. The diner wasn’t too far away, but a five minute drive versus a twenty minute walk? Yeah, that would have sucked.

It was also _cold_, and while Felix didn’t mind it, he did notice how the two girls shivered. UA was in the south after all.

When they arrived, Felix paid and the newly made trio walked into the diner.

“Welcome to Anna’s! Is it three tonight?” The hostess asked.

“Yeah.” He turned to the girls. “Do you both prefer a booth or a table?”

“Oh a booth please! I want to snuggle with my Edie.” Dorothea gushed.

Felix blushed at that, but the hostess just smiled and led them to a secluded booth. Felix was grateful.

“What drinks can we get you all tonight?” The hostess asked.

“A coffee please, with water,” Felix answered.

“Any cream?”

He shook his head.

“And for you?” The hostess turned to the girls.

“Oh I’ll take a sweet tea please! You, Edie?”

“Coffee as well. Black, with a glass of water.”

The hostess nodded and scampered off.

There was quiet between the three as the soft pop music played throughout the diner. But Dorothea finally spoke up, as if to break the ice further.

“So, Felix, what are you majoring in?”

“Sports medicine. What about you?”

“Oh, I’m a double major in music theory and musical theatre,” Dorothea replied.

“I’m double majoring in political science and biology,” Edelgard returned.

“How do those two mix?” Felix asked, genuinely curious.

“My father wanted me in politics, and I do have an interest in it, but I also think in order to be a good politician, I should be educated in another science as well to better understand what the world needs.”

Felix raised his eyebrows, impressed. “That actually makes sense.”

“Yeah, that was my logic anyway. It’s...tough, but I pull through.”

Dorothea laughed. “Edie here is going to easily graduate with honors. She’s brilliant.”

“I just work hard, Dorothea.”

Felix found himself actually enjoying listening to the two girls. Dorothea put him on edge with her extroverted ways, but Edelgard was similar to himself. Somehow, the blend worked.

“Do you work outside of school, Felix?” Dorothea prodded, clearly leading the conversation.

“Yeah, I’m a student trainer. You?”

“I work in retail. Edie here stays at home to study. It’s nice to have a rich father,” Dorothea said, but not spitefully. If anything, she sounded grateful.

“Yes, my father owns the Imperial hotels in Adrestia. He pays our rent,” she admitted.

“Ah, must be nice to be a daddy’s girl,” Felix joked, although it came out more plainly than he’d like. He winced. “I...didn’t mean that in a mean way.”

“No, you’re right. It is nice, in its own way, but I’d like more independence.”

He nodded. “Same. My old man would pay my rent, but I don’t like the implication of possibly owing him. He’d hold it over me, I’m sure.”

Dorothea looked wistful. “I wish I had a father. My parents died when I was young. I grew up in the foster system, until the lead soprano at the Mittelfrank Opera House adopted me. She gave me my love for music.”

Felix didn’t know what to say to that. “That’s, uh, well, I’m glad it worked out for you.”

She beamed. “Yeah, I got a ton of scholarships, plus she’s now a professor at the university, so that helped.”

Felix nodded and another person approached their booth.

“Hi! I’ll be your waitress tonight. So I have two black coffees with water, and a sweet tea?”

“Oh! That’s me!” Dorothea raised her hand, and the waitress handed her the tea. She then served the coffees and water to Edelgard and Felix.

“Do we know what we want to order tonight, or do we need a few minutes?” The waitress asked.

“Uh, a few more minutes please,” Edelgard said. The waitress hummed and walked away.

They all just looked at each other as if they just remembered they were supposed to be ordering food. In a way, it felt comforting, to be talking to two girls that didn’t have a tie to Faerghus. Felix was thankful for it, truthfully.

“So what part of Adrestia are you from?” he finally asked.

“We’re both from Enbarr,” Edelgard replied.

“Born and raised!” Dorothea practically sang.

“Ah. I’m from Fraldarius. I’m sure the weather here in Faerghus is a bit colder than what you’re used to.”

“Well, I’ve been to Faerghus in the past. Specifically Fhirdiad,” Edelgard said carefully. “I, um, had some family up here. But I eventually went back to Enbarr.”

Felix felt like there was more to the story, but he did just meet these girls and wouldn’t pry.

“So how did you two meet?”

“High school! Edie and I had so many classes together. We bonded really quickly and well, one thing led to the other, and we decided we’d just date. We’ve been together for about five years now.”

Felix was a bit surprised to hear that. “That’s kind of a long time as far as high school relationships go, isn’t it?”

“Yes, we do know a few people who got married fresh out of high school, only to divorce two years later. Dorothea and I wanted to share college together before making any further plans.”

“Seems like a smart idea. I’m sure that’s working out for you,” Felix said.

“Yeah! College has been really great so far. Have you been enjoying it?”

He grimaced. “Not really.”

“Oh? What’s wrong? Is it just not your thing, or is there something more to it?” Dorothea asked, clearly concerned. He was a little put off by that, but she did seem genuine.

“It’s...” Gods, he didn’t know what to say.

How would he explain that he only went to college to escape his overbearing father? That the friends he has are shallow, or they just lie about their intentions? How could he tell them that he wanted genuine intimacy, and the one time he thought he had it, he was drunk with a peer and it only hurt her feelings?

Felix shrugged. “I probably shouldn’t go into it.”

“Ohhh, a man of mystery! Edie, I like him,” Dorothea chirped.

Felix bit his lip, wanting to tell her to stop flirting so obviously, but the look Edelgard gave him sent shivers down his spine. Was she appraising him? And if so, for what? The look she had on her face was calculating, like she was trying to figure out what to do with him.

“Let’s just order food, okay?” Felix finally said.

They looked over the menu and the waitress came back, taking their order. She went off to send the order to the kitchen and then there was silence again.

Felix sipped at his coffee, thinking about why he did this to himself. Was he really that bored?

Yes. He was. He needed something new, and even though he didn’t always enjoy socializing, he felt safe with Dorothea and Edelgard. He felt like he belonged.

“Maybe I should have gone to Adrestia...” He muttered.

“Come again?” Dorothea asked, stirring her tea idly with her straw.

“Just… I feel like I’m wasting my time here in Fhirdiad. Maybe I should have gone to UA instead.”

“You could always transfer,” Edelgard replied seriously. “You’re a junior, but it isn’t unheard of. A lot of people go through several campuses.”

Felix shook his head, taking in more coffee. “No, if I left suddenly, it’d cause a commotion. My old man would go ballistic, and the boar would say I’m a traitor or some shit.”

“The...boar?” Edelgard asked. “I don’t follow.”

“Ah, my bad. That’s just how I refer to...one of my friends, I guess.”

“He must be really repugnant for you to give him such a horrid nickname,” Dorothea said, shuddering.

“He’s two-faced, in my book,” Felix said. “I’ve known him my whole life, and I’m pretty sure my dad likes him more than he likes me.”

“Well, that’s messed up,” Dorothea said honestly. “I’m sorry your dad is a dick.”

“Hah! You can say that again.”

The girls laughed and Felix suddenly felt better. Finally, people who seemed to get it, or at least could give some sort of platitude. Everyone he knew always said he was blowing it out of proportion. Nothing beat the honesty of true strangers though.

Their food arrived and for a few minutes there were no words as they tucked in. Felix felt like he hadn’t eaten in a long time. The girls hummed their praises, smiling and glancing at each other. It didn’t feel like a Friday night at the football game. He was just Felix with his two new friends Dorothea and Edelgard, hanging out at a local diner. For once, he felt free.

Dorothea cleared her throat after eating half her salad. “Edie, let’s conspire.”

Edelgard turned to her, and the two girls started whispering behind their hands. Felix couldn’t make out what they were saying, and although he felt like he should have been annoyed, he really wasn’t.

Edelgard nodded at Dorothea, who seemed to thrum with some new energy.

“Felix, what are your plans tonight?”

He chewed thoughtfully on a bite of his burger and swallowed. He drank a bit of water before he answered.

“Well, after the game the guys wanted to throw a party at the boar’s place, but that’s not really my thing, and obviously I left with you girls, so really, I don’t have plans anymore.”

“Splendid! Well, in case you didn’t know, Edie and I and our friends got a hotel room for the game tonight, since none of us wanted to drive back to UA. Too many drunks on the road, as our friend Linnie would say.”

Felix had a strange warmth going through his stomach. “Okay? And?”

“Well, Edie and I have our own room, since we’re a couple and all, and our friends made some rude jokes about it.”

“It’s not like they were lying, Thea...” Edelgard said quietly.

Dorothea swatted the thought away. “In any case, the bottom line is, we have enough room for one more. Do you want to come back to our room with us?”

Felix’s jaw nearly dropped, but he kept his composure. Was Dorothea asking _what he thought she was asking_?

Under other circumstances, Felix would have said no. If this were any other day, he’d have told them they could have their weird kinky sex with some other guy. But tonight, he was grumpy, pissed at his friends, and needed to let out that bitterness. He might as well let it out in the form of wild sex with two bisexual girls from the rival school.

“Yeah, I’m game.” He sipped his water coolly, his eyes not leaving Dorothea’s.

“Oh! I’m actually surprised you agreed. This’ll be fun!”

The waitress then went to check on them, and Edelgard said they were ready for the bill. Felix offered to pay.

“Felix, don’t worry about that. You’ve already paid for our Ryde, and you’re accompanying us back to the hotel. Thank you,” Edelgard said smoothly, and the waitress handed her the bill, which she paid for in cash.

“Keep the change,” she said simply.

They left the building, and Edelgard pointed out the hotel in the skyline.

“It’s not too far of a walk. Besides, we just ate. We could probably use a brisk walk,” she said.

Felix shrugged, tightening his coat around him. “I don’t want you girls to freeze though. It’s chilly, even for this time of year.”

“We’ll be fine, Felix. Just think of some ways you could warm us up,” Dorothea seductively suggested.

The thought went straight to his groin, but he willed himself to ignore that _for now_ and the trio made their way to the hotel.

Before long, they were walking through the revolving door, entering a grand entrance. Hotel staff were busying their way through the hall and Edelgard led the other two to the elevator.

“Dorothea, you have the key, yes?”

“Of course! Right here!” She pulled it out of her purse.

“Okay, well, don’t lose it.” Edelgard then pressed the button to ascend and they waited for the elevator to open.

When the silver doors did open, they entered. Edelgard tapped the button indicating the sixth floor.

Felix then heard a buzzing. Dorothea pulled out her phone.

“Oh! Ferdie is texting me. He wants to know where we went? The game is almost over.”

“All that time, and it’s just now ending?” Felix questioned. “I guess they went over time.”

Dorothea nodded. “Yeah, I bet. Edie, what should I say?”

“Tell Ferdinand I wasn’t feeling well so we went back to the hotel. Tell him we’re going straight to bed and we’ll see him and the others in the morning.”

“Hmm, yes, that works...” Dorothea agreed as she typed rapidly on her phone. “Can’t have them disturbing us when we have a guest,” she giggled.

Dorothea put her phone away, but finally Felix just had to ask.

“So… Is this something you two do often?”

“What?” They said in unison.

“You know… Invite strange men into your room for...whatever you want.”

Dorothea chuckled. “Felix, is this your first threesome?”

He thanked the goddess that they were the only ones in the elevator. “Yes, it is, Dorothea.”

“Oh! I didn’t mean that in a rude way. Some guys are just so into it, especially with two women. You’re so cool and collected though. I really like it.”

Before he could reply, the elevator arrived to their floor. They got out and Dorothea led the way.

“Don’t mind, Dorothea,” Edelgard said. “She just likes to have fun. Consider it an honor she chose you.”

Felix really didn’t know what to say to that. Dorothea led them down a winding hallway and finally they were at the room. She fumbled with the key but the door did open and they walked in.

There was something to be said about hotel rooms. The air conditioning just hit differently. The rooms always seemed so spacious yet homey, clean, although Felix remembered reading that the sheets weren’t washed as often as one would think. The beds though were always so _comfortable_, and he remembered that any stay in a hotel usually gave him the best sleep of his life.

Dorothea shut the curtains and secured them. Edelgard made sure to put the DO NOT DISTURB placard on the outside doorknob and locked the door. Felix felt a cold sweat envelop him, but he wasn’t about to chicken out of this. It had been so long since he had gotten laid and he knew that Sylvain would have _died_ to be in his shoes.

But Felix would never kiss and tell. The only reason Sylvain knew about the Annette situation was because she told Mercedes, and well, Mercedes liked to gossip sometimes. Sylvain never left him alone about it.

Felix’s hands were in his pockets. _Play it cool_, he tried to tell himself. But he did feel some apprehension.

Dorothea seemed to sense this. “Felix, why don’t you sit on the bed? Edie and I will take care of you.”

He swallowed, his throat suddenly tight. But he listened to her and sat on the edge.

“Let me take your coat,” Dorothea purred. Slowly, she unfastened it, sliding the sleeves off his arms. Edelgard took it and hung it up.

“Hmm, those boots sure don’t look comfy,” Dorothea pouted. She stooped down and started unlacing them.

Was she...playing with him? Was this how sex games worked? Was he supposed to say something back? What was his role in this? He felt in his bones that there was a power imbalance somewhere, and it lied in his inexperience with women and Dorothea’s ability to make anything sound sexy.

He was in for a wild time.

Dorothea pulled his boots off, tossing them to the side. She looked at him through hooded lids, smiling, her pouty, red lips looking so delectable…

Felix bent forward, catching her face in his hands. He kissed her breathless.

She pulled away, smirking, her lipstick not even smudged. “There we are. Felix is finally ready to play?”

He nodded, wordlessly, his pupils blown wide by desire and arousal.

“Hmm, okay. Edie? Will you help me make him comfortable?”

Edelgard smiled, and Felix thought she was radiant. In the few hours he knew her, she seemed very serious and somber. But in this setting, a lone hotel room that was about to be full of screams of pleasure, the scent of bodies touching, and low light, she was as attractive as any girl her age.

Together, the girls slid off his socks. Dorothea’s hands roamed his calves, sliding up his legs up to his thighs. Edelgard took her place beside him, touching his arms gently, caressing his biceps and shoulders.

Felix felt himself slowly relaxing, leaning into their touches. Edelgard’s small hands were then at the hem of his shirt. She tugged at it, as if asking if it was okay to take it off.

“Please...” Felix breathed as Dorothea’s fingers grazed his hips, dangerously close to his groin.

Edelgard slipped his shirt off his body, admiring his toned, lithe form. His skin was pale, but not in an unattractive way. It contrasted his dark hair nicely.

“Oh, Felix, you’re so _hot_,” Dorothea whispered into his ear. He swallowed. She placed gentle kisses on his neck, behind his ears, along his hair line. Edelgard’s hands never left his torso, touching him everywhere, and wherever her hands were his skin burned with desire. Their feather light touches only made him that much more sensitive.

Dorothea had her way with his face, capturing his lips, tangling her fingers in his hair. He kissed her back, following her lead when he normally felt like he should be in control. But leaving everything up to the girls felt so right.

He felt Edelgard unfastening his pants. He moved in a way to keep Dorothea’s mouth on his but also allowing Edelgard to remove his pants. He was only in his boxers now, the tent in them very apparent.

Dorothea pulled away, admiring him. “It looks like you’re almost ready.”

He felt his pulse quicken as Edelgard began pulling his boxers down. “What about you girls?”

“Oh? Does Felix want a show? Do you want to see me and Edie _in the flesh_?” Dorothea teased. “What will you do for us if we strip for you?”

Felix had no experience with dirty talk. He didn’t realize it would get him so painfully hard, but Edelgard’s radio silence and Dorothea’s lilting suggestions tortured his groin. He wanted to just _fuck_ but he found it was better this way. He silently apologized to Annette.

“Well? Cat got your tongue, Felix?” Dorothea said, interrupting his reverie. “Hmm, if you won’t talk, I’m sure we can find other uses for that silent mouth of yours...”

_Gods,_ the idea of his head between either of their legs really hit home. He vaguely remembered eating Annette out, but he forced those thoughts out of his head. Tonight it was just him, Dorothea, and Edelgard.

“Strip for me, and my mouth is yours,” he commanded. He saw Dorothea shiver in anticipation. He looked to Edelgard who just had a predatory look on her face. A sexy predatory look at least.

“Why, Felix, you sound so confident,” Edelgard said. “Are you sure you can please both me and my Dorothea with just your mouth?”

“My hands too.” He pulled Edelgard to him and kissed her, nipping at her lips, holding her head in his strong hands, tangling his fingers in her long white hair. He heard Dorothea sigh happily. He let his hands roam down Edelgard’s body, trailing them down her sides until he found her firm ass. He squeezed her and she squealed in delight.

“S-so strong,” Edelgard’s voice wavered. His hands stayed at the back of her thighs as he led her to his lap. She straddled him, still in her black jeans and red sweater. He grabbed her ass again and she bent down to kiss him, swiping her tongue across his lips, delving deeper into his mouth.

“Off,” he said, trying to tug her sweater upwards. She laughed and assisted, tossing the garment to the side. He admired her skin, but his eyes fell to her rather sizable breasts. Despite her short height, Edelgard had a rack to be envied. Her waist was thin, toned, and it tapered down to womanly hips. He placed his hands on her hips and kissed her neck.

She shuddered, sighing as his mouth roamed her skin. His breath was hot and she wanted it to envelop her in its warmth. His hands wandered higher and she felt him fumble at her bra clasps.

“Let me help,” Dorothea chimed in, watching the display. Nothing got her wetter than watching her Edie have a good time. She unsnapped the bra and Edelgard, blushing, let it fall off her body, tossing it to a corner of the room.

Felix’s face was almost directly in the bountiful cleavage and he kissed the top of each breast. Edelgard squeaked as his lips wandered to her left breast and he licked her nipple.

“A-ah...” she gasped out. Dorothea chuckled.

“Edie’s tits are so sensitive, Felix. Really let her have it.”

With that permission, Felix gave her nipple a powerful suck. Edelgard gasped out again, pushing her chest further into his face. As he continued to suck on one breast, his hand fiddled with the other, switching in tandem as he gave both equal treatment. Edelgard’s body was warm, thrumming with desire, and she threw her head back as Felix lavished her with attention.

“You know, Felix,” Dorothea said as she played with his hair, “imagine how better this would be if Edie’s pants were off.”

Felix then tried to unbutton the pants, flipping Edelgard to her back so he could pull them off each slender leg. She wore a pair a lacey black panties and he wanted nothing more than to pull them off and ravish her.

But first, Dorothea.

He turned to the brunette who was sitting next to her prone partner, and he narrowed his eyes. She could see the arousal swirl in his brown eyes.

“Oh? Am I your next prey?” she teased.

Without a word, he pulled her to him, gripping her by the hips, digging his fingers into her still clothed body, kissing her roughly. She wrapped her arms around him as his hands slipped into her waistband of her tights and pulled them down. He moved to rid her legs of the formfitting tights and relieved her of her socks too.

He looked up, kneeling before the girl who planted this dangerous seed, and he stood up, gripping the bottom of her shirt and tugging it off. She was now in her bra and thong, and as he went back down to slip the thong off, Edelgard got up on her knees on the bed and unclasped the bra. Felix got up and then pushed Dorothea onto the bed. He turned to Edelgard and pushed her too, ripping her panties off.

Before him were too incredibly attractive women, lying on their backs, naked, legs slightly spread, dripping with arousal, and he had them for the night.

His friends could really eat it.

Felix finished the job by dropping his own boxers, his erection standing tall, and he saw how the girls glanced down, admiring it. It shot up his confidence exponentially.

He looked at both of then, admiring their bodies. Edelgard was surprisingly lithe, pale and strong, yet very small compared to the taller Dorothea. Dorothea had the body of a goddess from an old painting, curvy, soft in all the right places, and held the grace of an angel, even if what she was about to do was sinful.

Felix couldn’t resist and got on the bed, crawling towards them. He sat on his knees and using both hands, began to finger the girls, Dorothea to his left, Edelgard to his right. His middle and ring fingers went up to the final knuckle inside of them, and he began thrusting his hands into them.

“So dexterous~” Dorothea gasped. “I can’t imagine any other man even attempting such a thing. Both of us? At the same time? Felix if you had two dicks I bet you could fuck us simultaneously too.”

Felix said nothing in response, focusing on pleasing the girls. Their mewls of pleasure were all he needed really.

He retracted his hands and went to Dorothea first. He kissed her, climbing on top of her, and she rubbed her hips against his in a way that begged for friction. He pulled her hair and she moaned.

“Thea likes it rough,” Edelgard mentioned. Felix turned to her, a feral smile on his face.

He pulled Dorothea’s hair again as he ground his hips against hers and she cried out from pleasure. He nipped at her neck and she sang praises. She was so noisy, and normally he hated girls like that, but her moans only told him he was doing a good job.

Or she was just trying to mollify him, but he figured Edelgard would have said something if that were the case.

He gripped her hips roughly, easing his way between her legs. He then had a moment.

“Shit! Don’t we need condoms?” He may have been horny, but he wasn’t stupid.

“Felix, I’m on the pill,” Dorothea said lightly. “And uh, Edie can’t get pregnant. We’re clean too. We get checked regularly.”

Felix wondered what she meant by ‘Edie can’t get pregnant,’ since that was a hell of an answer, but he didn’t want to dampen the mood and continued his ministrations.

He gripped his cock and aimed it at her entrance. He looked to her for confirmation.

“Fuck me,” Dorothea said simply. So he did.

Felix pushed in ferociously, taking out all his frustration on her. His hips snapped forward, only to pull backward just as quickly, and then pushing forward again at such speed. He kept that pace, sweat gathering on his body as he fucked her mercilessly. Dorothea cried out and for a moment he thought he hurt her, but she kept chanting “harder, harder, _deeper_, fuck, yessss” so he complied with her incoherent demands. He looked to Edelgard, who was watching intently, fingering herself in time with his thrusts.

“When I’m done with her, you’re next,” he growled and she only nodded, her lids hooded, her face red from desire.

The bed was squeaking at this point and Felix briefly wondered if their neighbor was overhearing this, but he didn’t really care. He turned his attention to the writhing girl underneath him.

Edelgard then whispered into his ear. “Call her a slut.”

Felix was a bit put off by that, but he held Dorothea’s arms down, as he continued to thrust and looked into her eyes.

“You’re a dirty slut,” he snarled. Dorothea only quivered beneath him.

“Yes, yes, fuck me like the little slut I am!” she cried out as she wrapped her legs around his waist. “Make me come, mark me as a filthy whore!”

Apparently Dorothea _really_ liked the degrading insults, so Felix threw them at her, saying things he knew any self-respecting woman would hate to be called, but in the bedroom, they were only praises to Dorothea.

“I’m gonna come in you, bitch. Are you gonna take it? Are you gonna take this cum?”

Dorothea writhed underneath him. “Oh gods yes! Fill me up! Come inside me please!”

At her incessant squeals, Felix came. He thrust into her, to the hilt, and emptied his sack inside her. He felt it streaming out, filling her canal up, and he fell on top of her. He wasn’t quite spent yet, but he needed a moment to catch his breath.

Then he realized, she probably didn’t come.

“Fuck! Did you come?” he asked, seriously. He felt like kicking himself.

“Ah, no, but I’m so close…!”

Felix looked down to see Edelgard fingering Dorothea’s clit while he was still inside her.

Edelgard looked at him. “Hey, pull out. I have an idea.”

Felix did so and looked at how her pussy was leaking his cum. Gods, it really was a lot.

Edelgard switched places with him and bent down to eat Dorothea’s pussy. Felix was shocked at how dirty this act was, another woman lapping at the cum slipping out of her partner, but he felt the arousal build up again. He really was pent up, wasn’t he?

Edelgard’s tongue flicked at Dorothea’s clit, capturing semen, focusing only on the pleasure of her partner. In a mere minute, Dorothea came undone.

“Oh Edie!!!!” she cried out. Her thighs clamped around Edelgard’s head, but Edelgard was relentless. She did finally pull away when Dorothea’s legs relaxed.

“Fuck, that was good,” Dorothea gasped out. “I forgot how good it felt to have cum inside me.”

“Yes, dildos can’t replicate that feeling, hm?” Edelgard said rhetorically.

Felix was still in shock that this was happening. He just came inside a woman he met mere hours ago, and he was about to do the same to the other girl. It excited him. He looked down to see he was half-mast, his cock shiny with Dorothea’s arousal. He fell back, his head hitting the pillow.

Edelgard wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “You look like you need to be taken care of...” Without further comment, she went to Felix, her head bobbing up and down his length, determined to get him fully erect. It didn’t take too long, and she locked eyes with Felix.

“Let me thank you for treating my girlfriend so well.” She sat up, crawling on top of him, and she sank her hips down, piercing herself with his dick.

Edelgard was _incredibly_ tight. Felix momentarily saw stars. He gasped out and wanted to kick himself for the moan that she elicited from him. He looked at her and saw strain on her face.

“Hey, does it hurt?” he asked, trying to read her.

“Edie usually is the one to, um, give it, if you get my drift. We don’t use a lot of toys, since mouths and hands are fine, but when we do, she’s usually the one fucking me.” Dorothea sighed. “You don’t have to push yourself, darling.”

“No, I want this,” Edelgard said between gritted teeth. “I… I need this...” She pulled herself up only to push back down. Felix was balls deep in her. He could feel her pussy clamping around his dick like a vice.

“Edie, seriously...”

“It’s fine, Thea.” She readjusted herself. The she began to bounce on his dick.

Up and down, up and down, then she rocked her hips back and forth. She found her rhythm and Felix could tell she was no longer in pain. Her eyes were turned toward the ceiling, a blissful smile on her face.

Felix observed her, looking over her taut stomach and spread thighs. He noticed a strange scar across her lower abdomen. He had scars from his fencing days, but this one looked more like the result of a medical procedure. He wouldn’t ask though. Everyone had skeletons in their closet.

Edelgard continued to ride his dick, letting out little gasps as she tried so desperately to find that one spot…

Felix then jerked his hips up to meet hers and _she found it_.

“D-do that again, please,” she begged. So he did.

Edelgard would bring herself down only for Felix to push up and the joining of their hips made claps of skin on skin, loud and hot. Felix watched how her breasts bounced up and down, and he wanted to so desperately grab them.

He finally gave in and did. He sat up, keeping a steady hand on her back as she continued to bounce and he locked his lips around her left nipple.

They fucked like that, grinding of hips, skin meeting skin. Edelgard threw her head back and choked back a sob. It just felt _so good_.

She looked at Dorothea and motioned for her. Dorothea scooted closer and the two women kissed as Felix fucked Edelgard and sucked on her tits.

Dorothea pulled his face off Edelgard’s chest and kissed him. It gave him new vigor and he began thrusting faster with Edelgard still on top. She chanted his name reverently and he grasped at a breast and squeezed. She then came.

“Ah…! AH…!” She convulsed on top of him, crying out. A slew of curses flew from her mouth. She kept grinding herself on him, trying to get him to come.

“Come on, Felix! Let me have it!” She bent forward and kissed his neck.

Felix growled and gripped her hip tightly as he finally came again. He filled her with thick, sticky cum, rushing out to coat her in white. She gasped as she felt it rush into her.

“Fuck, Edelgard...” He collapsed backwards, taking her with him. Dorothea laughed, falling back too.

The three were then a tangle of limbs, kissing and caressing, laughing. Felix didn’t remember pulling out, but at some point Edelgard’s warmth left his dick. The girls clambered all over him, kissing him, telling him he was so good, that they were thankful for his time.

Felix had never had such a bizarre thing happen to him. He didn’t normally like praise unless it was for something he wanted to accomplish. He hated empty words. But in this moment, two girls fawning all over him, after some really amazing sex… Well, Sylvain wasn’t _too_ wrong.

There was no way he was telling anyone that though.

When the high of orgasm wore off all three, they got under the covers. On either side, Felix had a girl, Dorothea to his right, Edelgard to his left. Dorothea was apparently a cuddler, snuggling closely to his skin. Edelgard was more reserved, but she did have an arm wrapped around his waist. He just lied on his back, looking to the ceiling.

“I hope you enjoyed yourself,” Dorothea whispered. “You really are so handsome...”

“You know… I’ve only ever been with Dorothea… But I’m glad to have done this with you,” Edelgard said into his chest.

Felix, normally one to bristle at such talk, welcomed it. For once, he felt like he was home. He was in a soft bed, warmed by two women, and he hadn’t felt better in literal years.

“I should be thanking you both. I really had a good time.”

“Hmm, you can thank us in the morning when we serve you breakfast,” Dorothea hinted suggestively. “I’m sure you’d like to wake up only to bury your face in between our legs.”

“Thea, it’s late. We should sleep. We have a long drive tomorrow.” Edelgard muttered, slowly falling asleep.

“Don’t remind me, Edie. I want to bask with our new friend here.”

Felix stayed silent until he realized both girls had fallen asleep. He wasn’t sure what he would say to his friends tomorrow. What would he tell them? That he got lost and fell into some pretty girls’ laps? They’d laugh in his face.

No. This would be his secret. For now at least. He hoped that, maybe, Dorothea and Edelgard would want to do this again. His fear? That this was another one night stand.


	2. Cross The Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a minute but I'm back. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. It was spicy to write.

Dorothea awoke and felt a warm body under her. For a moment, she thought it was Edie. But the clarity of wakefulness finally hit her and she remembered that she and Edie had a threesome with a man named Felix. She stayed there a moment, snuggling deeper into Felix’s chest, listening to the gentle snores from both him and Edelgard. This was true bliss.

Bliss that was broken by an obnoxious buzzing coming from the nightstand. Dorothea heard Edelgard groan.

Edelgard grabbed the culprit: Dorothea’s cell phone. Flashing on the screen was a picture of an orange-haired man smiling at the camera, dapper, with Dorothea in the background giving him bunny ears over his head. The name Ferdie was bright.

Edelgard answered. “What do you want, Ferdinand?” She put it on speaker so Dorothea could hear too.

“_Oh! Edelgard? Is Dorothea awake?”_

“Uh, yeah, we just got up.” Which wasn’t the truth _at all_. Ferdinand had so rudely awoken them.

“_Good! It’s nearly noon, so we were all concerned. We’re downstairs ready to check out.”_

Dorothea heard Edelgard swear under her breath. She then piped up with “Okay, Ferdie, we’ll be there soon! Gotta freshen up a bit!”

“_Ah, wonderful, Dorothea! See you soon!”_ The call ended and Edelgard’s arm dropped as if it was the heaviest weight.

“I _really_ don’t want to leave this bed,” she complained. “I’m too comfortable right now.”

“I am too, Edie, but we can’t stay here all day! We need to get back home!”

Felix groaned from under them. “Can’t you two be quiet?” he groused.

Dorothea giggled. “Someone isn’t a morning person.”

“I’m not really a _person_ person,” he continued. “Ugh, I guess I need to be up then.”

Edelgard left the bed, still naked from the night’s exploits. “Yes, a shower is in order.”

“Oh Edie! I have a wicked idea...” Dorothea grinned. “How about we all shower together?”

“Thea, knowing you, it would just end up in us getting dirtier,” Edelgard laughed. “Normally I’d agree, but we’ve kept them waiting long enough.”

Dorothea pouted. “You’re no fun.”

“She’s right though. Also, we need to figure out a way for me to exit without alerting the attention of your friends,” Felix said. “I can’t just walk out with you, still in last night’s clothes. It’d look suspicious.”

“Hmm, easy enough. Just take a different elevator.” Edelgard replied.

Dorothea’s heart warmed at her girlfriend’s brilliance. “Oh, Edie, you’re so smart.”

“I… It’s not really _smart_ as it is obvious,” Edelgard muttered. “In any case, we do really need to shower.”

“Together?” Dorothea asked, all smiles, batting her lashes.

“Fine. Felix? Is that okay with you?”

Felix shrugged. “If it gets us out faster.”

Faster indeed, because all three managed to wash away the sins of the previous night off their bodies. No shenanigans were had, although Dorothea desperately wanted to, and the trio exited, dressed, and made their way to the elevator.

Felix checked his phone, after disabling the Do Not Disturb feature that kicked in at 10 pm of last night. Felix was absolutely not the type to answer a call during his sleep, or in this case, during a hell of a good time with two hot women, so having the option of an automatic Do Not Disturb really appealed to him.

He had several missed texts and calls from (mostly) Sylvain, two each from Ashe, and several from Dimitri. Dimitri had always tried to rekindle the friendship they once had, but after seeing Dimitri’s ‘true’ side, Felix really didn’t care for him. He tolerated him at best, mostly to appease the others.

The voice mails from Sylvain went from humorous (_“Hey, are you having a good time with some ladies?”_ which was definitely closer to the truth), to downright concerned. Sylvain had moments of true sincerity, and Felix did deep down in the cold cockles of his heart consider him a good friend. Ashe was his normal concerned self as ever, but Dimitri was bizarre. He was initially concerned, but then annoyed, saying he wanted Felix to open up and to just enjoy himself with his friends. Felix rolled his eyes. Felix did in fact have a good time. It was, unfortunately for them, _not_ with them.

“Anything interesting?” Dorothea asked as they approached the elevator. “You look a bit grumpy at some of those notifications.”

“My friends are idiots,” Felix complained. “I guess I should be glad they worried about me, but they should know by now that if I want to leave, I will.”

“Nothing wrong with that, but you could have said something. Maybe _‘hey I’m not feeling it so I’m going home’ _or something to that effect,” Edelgard returned.

“Oh, Edie, you are full of good ideas today,” Dorothea commended. “That’s what I love about you.”

“I thought it was my wicked tongue,” Edelgard joked, winking at her girlfriend.

“Oooh, so playful today! And here I thought I wouldn’t get a quick flirtatious comment from you.”

Felix wanted to be annoyed. He probably was. But he also felt a pull in his heart, the kind that wasn’t sympathetic or in awe of the sweet display. It was the kind of pull that reached into his throat, forming a knot, and he realized that he was just _jealous_. He never liked to admit to it, but he wanted so badly to have someone just _care_.

Or, at least, someone he equally cared for. Having friends was nice, but he wanted something more…

The elevator opened and the two girls stepped inside. Felix stayed outside.

“I suppose this is the end,” he said with finality. “I had fun.”

“Oh!” Dorothea exclaimed, keeping the door open when it tried to close. “Let’s exchange numbers!” They quickly left the elevator and pulled out their phones.

“I mean, you don’t have to...” Felix said, a bit embarrassed. “I don’t expect anything out of this.”

“Oh no, don’t feel that way! We really did have a good time, and really, if Edie thinks the same as I do, we wouldn’t mind doing this again.”

“Really? This won’t be some sort of one-time-only sort of thing?”

“Only if you want it to be,” Edelgard answered solemnly. “But as Dorothea said, this was fun. We don’t do this a lot, to be frank.”

“Oh. Well, in that case, I’ll give you my number.” He handed Dorothea his phone, she hers, and she also put Edelgard’s into his. Because of course she had it memorized, even in this day and age of saved contacts.

“Okay, well, I’ll give you girls a text,” Felix said after receiving his phone.

“Oh! Let’s make it a group text. That way we can all keep up to date. Edie and I keep no secrets from each other.”

Felix nodded. “Okay. Well, I’ll see you around.”

“Yay! Thanks, Felix. Bye bye!” Dorothea gave him a quick hug, one he wasn’t very receptive to, but he eventually warmed to her touch. Edelgard also hugged him.

“Bye, Felix.” she said, and the two girls clicked the button of the waiting elevator and left him alone.

He went to the adjacent elevator and clicked the button, waiting for it to arrive. He pondered a moment on what he’d say when he got back to his friends. He didn’t mind walking back to the apartment, but he knew his friends would be angry that he didn’t let them know he was alive first.

So on the lonely ride down, he sent a quick text to Sylvain.

_Yo. I’m alive. Don’t worry about me. I hit the bar and then stayed in a hotel._

Not a total lie, and it explained why he wasn’t home, but he felt that Sylvain wouldn’t believe it. Felix didn’t really drink that often, and he only did so when he was mad about something.

A quick buzz in his pocket told him that Sylvain answered.  
  
Sylvain: _Ok that’s definitely a lie, but I won’t bother asking for the truth. I know you. I’ll let the others know, but I do expect you to one day tell me about it._

Felix rolled his eyes. Sylvain would heckle him until the end of time.

_It’s really not that big a deal. I really did stay in a hotel. The reason why isn’t important._

Sylvain: _Alright then. I’m glad you’re ok._

Felix left him on read and shoved his phone back in his pocket. He didn’t really want to be grilled by his friends later, but he knew it was coming.

As Felix grumbled on his descent in the elevator, Dorothea and Edelgard had exited, to the welcoming smiles of their friends Ferdinand, Linhardt, Caspar, Petra, and Hubert. Well, Hubert didn’t smile so much as he smirked. The girls’ roommate, Bernadetta, did not attend the game last night as it wasn’t something she would normally do. The girl had a horrific case of social anxiety and was more of a recluse than anything, but she was a fast friend for everyone in their friend group, even if she was easily scared off. So little Bernie was home at the apartment, probably working on her art projects for school. But that was neither here nor there.

“Ah, there you are!” Ferdinand said, greeting them. “We were getting a little worried.”

“Oh! It was Hubert who was doing the most worrying.” Petra pointed out, much to Hubert’s chagrin. But everyone knew how he watched over his long-time friend Edelgard, so it wasn’t really a surprise.

“Well, we’re here now. I’ll head to check-out,” Edelgard said, walking in that direction.

Dorothea made to follow her, but Caspar stopped her.

“So. What took you guys so long? Had a _long night_?” He insinuated, raising his eyebrows devilishly.

“Hmm, you could say that,” Dorothea responded with a wink. “I don’t kiss and tell.”

“Ah, but it is the Tweeter that does the kissing and telling, is it not?” Petra asked, completely serious. “I know it is there that you say the most of what is on your mind.”

Dorothea, blushing, waved that aside. “Tweeter doesn’t see everything I do. And certainly not this.”

“Oh? So was it really a long night, as Caspar so crudely put it?” Ferdinand asked. “I know you and Edelgard are not always the most discreet about your affections...”

“Affections is an understatement,” Hubert put plainly. “Edelgard...could probably choose worse lovers, but you’ve certainly...defiled her.”

“_Defiled_? That’s really rude, Hubert. And back-ass-ward thinking too. What is this, the 50s?” Dorothea asked incredulously. She should have been used to Hubert’s distaste for anything that he regarded as bad when it came to Edelgard, but sometimes he really pushed his luck.

“Edelgard has better things to focus on, but I do suppose you make her happy, so I can’t be too displeased.” he said with a shrug. “Like I said, she could have picked worse lovers.”

“Well, glad I passed the test,” Dorothea said bitingly.

“Ladies, ladies, you’re both pretty,” Caspar said with a laugh, trying to break the tension. Dorothea just rolled her eyes and Hubert sighed.

Linhardt, among all of this, had managed to fall asleep standing up. Caspar then slapped his arm to wake him.

Without missing a beat, Linhardt said, “Look, I was growing tired of the arguing. Forgive me for not finding any of this interesting.” And then he walked away.

“Where are you going?” Caspar asked after him.

“Obviously to Edelgard. She’s coming this way.” Linhardt rolled his eyes and continued toward Edelgard.

Edelgard approached everyone. “Check-out was covered. The valet will bring the car to the front and then we can head off.”

It would be a two hour drive back to UA and Edelgard knew she’d have to stop at some point to put more petrol in the tank. Hubert would be driving, but she was paying for everything.

Her friends may have been broke college students, but she most assuredly was not.

As the students of UA left the hotel, Felix finally made it to the lobby. He sighed, feeling a pang of loneliness. He had managed to sneak a peak at the girls and their friends getting into the rather nice SUV that must have been a rental. He stood there for a moment, standing still in the lobby in his wrinkled clothes that smelled of the previous day. Sure, he showered, but he still felt...dirty. And not in the fun way.

FU was not very far from the hotel so Felix figured he’d just make it a brisk walk. But he wasn’t two steps out of the building before his phone was buzzing again.

He took the phone out of his pocket and he growled in frustration. Dimitri was calling.

Felix, as biting as ever, answered it with a brusque, “What?”

“_Felix, we’ve been worried. Sylvain said you were at a hotel? Why didn’t you just come back to the apartment?”_

Quick on his tongue was the half-truth. “I wanted to be alone. I got drinks at a bar and didn’t want to walk all the way home so I stayed at a hotel.”

He heard Dimitri hum, which meant he probably didn’t fully buy it, but he wouldn’t argue with his very bristly friend.

“_Which hotel? We can come pick you up.”_

“I’d rather you not. I’m just gonna walk.” He was a block past the hotel now. FU was still...a mile away, which wasn’t terribly far.

But he knew Dimitri would insist.

“_Felix, please. It’s cold out and you know there have been some muggings going on.”_

Felix rolled his eyes as he jogged across the crosswalk. “What are they gonna take? Five bucks? My ID?”

“_It just isn’t safe, Felix,” _Dimitri said with a sigh. _“Where are you?”_

Felix knew he’d have to give it up. Dimitri was too much when he was worried.

“Ugh, fine. I’m at...” He saw a small cafe called _Fell Star Coffee Co._ and he figured he’d get something while he waited.

“I’m going to be at Fell Star Coffee. Pick me up from there.” He hung up immediately.

Felix entered the building and saw Annette. Fuck. She _would_ work here. She was busy making drinks for the bustling coffeeshop while her long time friend Mercedes was running the cash registers. Great. He didn’t want to really talk to them since it would be _incredibly awkward_ considering the history, and considering what he had done the previous night. He felt like Annette deserved better than a bitter boy with a cold heart.

Mercedes had mercifully left the cash register to see to something in the back of the cafe, but a taller individual walked out, dressed in a black apron as the other employees (namely, Annette and Mercedes. Felix didn’t see any others for now), with shaggy mint hair. It was hard to tell what their gender was, so Felix only thought of them as ‘they.’ It was thanks to Ashe’s sensitivity training that he was knowledgeable on that much.

Felix saw their nametag said Byleth, and locked eyes with the person in question. He felt like he was being appraised for whatever reason. He shrugged it off and walked up to the register anyway.

“Welcome to Fell Star Coffee. What can we get you?” Byleth said in a pleasant, tenor timbre. Their eyes looked a bit dead though. Maybe working at a cafe did that to a person. Felix was sure coffee people were the devil. He knew he was.

“I’ll just have some hot tea if you’ve got it.” Despite his bitter temperament, Felix appreciated a cup of tea every now and again.

“We’ve got a few actually. You seem like the kind of guy that’d like the four-spice blend, or maybe even the Almyran pine needles.”

Felix was shocked. “How did you…?”

Byleth began to ring up the order, tapping on the screen, ignoring Felix’s disbelief. They then asked, “What size would you like?”

“Just the medium size is fine.” Felix wondered if it was that kind of coffeeshop that used the weird words for the sizes. If it was, Byleth didn’t correct him.

Felix then paid, too weirded out by Byleth’s apparent super power at guessing people’s favorite teas. Byleth turned around, releasing some hot water from a valve into a cup. In a cupboard just above their head were all the teas the cafe carried, and Byleth reached into the box for the Almyran pine needles blend.

When the bag was steeped into the water, Byleth capped it with a lid and handed it off to Felix. “I went with the Almyran pine needles. It’s a bit brisk and good for waking up.”

“I’m already awake, but okay.” Felix took the drink, completely unnerved. It was like Byleth just..._knew_ things.

Before he could make even more of a fool of himself, he exited the cafe, ensuring that Annette or Mercedes didn’t see him. He waited on the patio for his friends.

After a few minutes of sipping on his tea, Felix saw the familiar sport car that Sylvain adored. It was black with an electric blue stripe running down the side of it for a very sporty look and Felix could hear the engine purr. This car was Sylvain’s baby, and the flirtatious red head loved it almost as much as he loved women. In fact, this car got him many a girlfriend. Despite what Felix knew had gone on in the car, it was immaculately taken care of.

But it was not made for four young men and Felix saw that not only was Sylvain driving, but coming along for the ride were Dimitri and Ashe as well. Felix wondered why all three of them had to pick him up, and he really didn’t want to know. Just like Byleth knew his favorite teas, he knew that his friends knew something had happened.

He wished he could just jump on his motorbike and speed away to UA. FU was doing him no favors.

He sighed and left the patio after Sylvain revved the engine a couple times. It was a coup, so Felix had to squeeze into the back once Sylvain moved his seat forward. He sat next to Ashe, who just smiled pleasantly.

“How are you doing, Felix?” he asked congenially.

“I’m fine, Ashe,” Felix grumbled. “Let’s just go home.”

Felix could see Sylvain arching his eyebrows, knowing that his long time friend was curious about what he actually had done, and he also noticed that Dimitri just looked...exhausted. Did he really worry the boar that much? He decided he didn’t like that at all. Dimitri didn’t need to worry about him. Felix didn’t even like him.

Sometimes he wondered why he agreed to live with him and the other two, but he knew it was because the four of them had known each other for so long, and Felix didn’t like the idea of rooming with strangers, so he had little choice.

“Look, if you’ve got something to say, just spit it out.” Felix groused, draining the rest of the tea. It scalded his throat but he didn’t care.

“Felix, what the hell did you do last night? You love sports. You love football. Why did you leave the game?” Sylvain asked.

“First of all, I do not like football. I just watch it with you guys because it’s something to do. And second, I’ve told you, Sylvain. I got drunk and didn’t want to go home so I stayed in a hotel.”

“You’re really gonna stick to that story huh?” Sylvain mused. “My guy, Ashe went after you and saw you talking to two girls from the rival school.”

Felix froze, wanting to vomit. But he kept his composure. “And?”

“Dude, you never talk to girls. Well, except Annet-”

“Don’t bring that up.” Felix was back on guard. “That was one time.”

“Well, yeah, and it scared you off. We’re all surprised you approached not one, but _two_ girls. Why them, though, Felix?”

Felix rolled his eyes. “Doesn’t matter. They were bored. I was bored. We talked and we left. And then I got drunk at the bar and stayed at a hotel.”

“With...them?” Dimitri finally asked. He looked a bit sick at the prospect, or maybe he was confused. Felix could not figure out why.

“If it’ll shut you up, then yes.”

The car was eerily silent as Sylvain drove to the gate and waved his keycard to open the gate. No one spoke even as he drove through and found their parking spot.

He finally broke the silence. “I knew you were with some girls.” It was said in that normal, cheeky, teasing voice Sylvain liked so much. “Man, Felix, you finally had your first real one night stand.”

Felix wasn’t going to correct him. He knew the truth. “Whatever.”

“And with _two_ girls? Damn, Felix, that’s hot.”

“Shut _up_, Sylvain.”

“So like, what did they look like? You’ve gotta tell me, man! You never do this.” Sylvain turned in his seat. Dimitri and Ashe looked at Felix expectantly.

“They were...hot I guess.”

“Oh Felix, you dog!”

“_Shut UP, Sylvain_.”

Felix did not want to have this conversation. Last night was meant to be his one time of having fun, that would hopefully lead to a few more nights. Maybe more. He didn’t want his friends butting into his business. They knew how he was.

There was more silence until the other three boys realized Felix wasn’t going to share anything else. It was a miracle they got that much out of him.

Sylvain unlocked the doors and they all clambered out. They walked to their apartment, Dimitri unlocked the door, and as soon as it opened, Felix made a beeline for his room. The door slammed, and that was the end of the mystery of What Did Felix Do Last Night?

~*~

Two weeks had passed, and Felix had been texting Dorothea and Edelgard everyday. At first it was awkward, as he never really texted people to begin with, but the constant buzzing of his phone almost became a nuisance so he figured he’d might as well join in the conversation.

Dorothea used a plethora of emojis. It was almost obnoxious, but Felix thought it suited her well. Edelgard was surprisingly emotive as well in her exchanges with him. He was rough and abrupt, used little punctuation, and commonly used ‘u’ instead of ‘you.’ Edelgard was incredibly well spoken and had very few typos. Felix once joked that she wrote essays in text format. Dorothea sent a laughing gif in response.

Around the second week, perhaps a bit before then, Felix was in the middle of a philosophy class (for a credit he still hadn’t gotten to) when his phone buzzed. Thinking nothing of it, he unlocked the screen to view it.

He was _not_ prepared for snowy white breasts in a lacey bra to take up the entirety of the screen. He exited out before the student next to him could notice. Felix’s face was bright red and he felt his heart race. He peeked around and realized no one was paying much attention, either to the professor droning on about morality or himself, and he was sitting at the back of the class anyway, so he opened up the group text again and immediately messaged Dorothea back.

_Thea why on earth did u send me this_

Dorothea: _oh? Did you not like it? I picked it out just for you…_ _;)_

Felix felt a blush grace his cheeks. _thats not what I meant_

Dorothea: _oh? what’s wrong Felix? Did you open it up in the middle of class lmao_

_unfortunately_

Dorothea: _Unfortunately?! This is some Grade A Adrestian cleavage Felix Hugo Fraldarius!_

_It is! I was just surprised is all._

_Besides, I’d rather see it in person._

Dorothea: _Oh Felix, you sly dog! I knew you’d appreciate my efforts!_

Dorothea: _So when can Edie and I expect you in Adrestia?_

He paused for a moment, not knowing what to type. This was a common question from Dorothea. Edelgard was usually more pragmatic about it, knowing the drive between Faerghus and Adrestia was ridiculous, but Dorothea was unrelenting. The holidays were coming up, and he figured he’d see them then. He wasn’t ever going back to his father’s place after last year’s fiasco.

_Well I wasnt really planning on seeing my dad for the holidays so maybe then _

It was quiet for a bit as Dorothea was probably writing her answer. Then, Felix received another picture and almost yelped in surprise.

Yes. That was indeed Dorothea’s very pink and very wet pussy gracing his phone screen. He quickly typed and sent a rapid succession of messages to get it offscreen.

_Dorothea_

_aren’t_

_you _

_in _

_class _

_right_

_now?????_

Dorothea sent a laughing emoji and Felix saw she was typing again.

Dorothea: _I wasn’t feeling well. I think I’m coming down with something._

_So ur sending me nudes?_

Dorothea: _Hey Edie is in this chat too! She’ll see them eventually. :) She’s in class right now._

Dorothea: _and you didn’t ask what I was coming down with! I had a clever response and everything!_

_don’t worry thea you’ll get your injection in time_

Dorothea: _Felix_

Dorothea: _did you just…_

Dorothea: _imply that you’ll...INJECT me? With your cock I hope?_

_Unless youve got some sort of nurse kink, then yes, I meant with my cock._

Dorothea: _oh goddess YES I miss that cock! Edie does too of course. I hope you’re prepared, because when we see you again you won’t be leaving our room for days. You’ll be our personal cum machine._

_Take all the cum you want, there will always be more._

Dorothea: _I’m so excited! _

Felix figured that would be the end of the conversation, and class was about to end anyway. He locked his phone and prepared to leave. Once the professor dismissed them, Felix rushed out of his seat.

Dorothea’s nudes gave him an idea.

Now, Felix had _never_ done anything like this before. He walked into the men’s restroom and slipped into a stall. The restroom was blessedly vacant. Felix wondered just how he was going to pose for this picture he was about to send the girls.

He knew he couldn’t just send a regular dick pic. Dorothea liked atmosphere, and she had taste. Edelgard wasn’t much different. He stood for a moment, thinking on what to do, and figured an angled down pic of his exposed abs and erect cock would be sufficient.

Felix quickly took off his flannel, hanging it on the peg in the door. He unzipped his pants and pulled them plus his underwear down. He was painfully hard at this point, just thinking about fucking the hell out of Dorothea. That pussy looked..._too_ appetizing.

After angling his camera just right, he snapped a pic and sent it to the girls. He sat on the toilet and awaited a response.

Dorothea was quick to reply.

Dorothea: _OH MY GODDESS FELIX!!!!_

Dorothea: _This was totally unexpected. You naughty boy._

Dorothea: _You got hard that quickly? So glad my efforts weren’t in vain. Are you going to masturbate in that stall thinking of pounding into my waiting pussy?_

Felix knew he shouldn’t. He was pretty sure that was illegal. He’d have to will the boner away.

_Id love to but I also dont want to get arrested for public indecency_

_maybe when I get back to the apartment_

Dorothea: _Do you think you could send a video? I want to see you come._

_Sure_

Dorothea: _oh goddess bless thank you!!!! I’ll treasure it. _

Felix wondered how Edelgard would react to the thread she would eventually see. A part of him hoped she’d enjoy it.

He locked his phone and after a minute of thinking about anything but the two girls, his penis went flaccid and he got dressed. He exited the stall, washed his hands, and left to go home.

When he did eventually arrive, he thanked his lucky stars that no one was home. Ashe was probably at work, Sylvain could have been anywhere, and Dimitri was definitely still on campus. Felix quickly went into his room and locked the door.

He undressed completely and lay on his bed. He looked at the pictures Dorothea had sent, taking in how pillowy her breasts looked and how wet and swollen with desire her pussy was. He wondered if she took care of her arousal or if she was waiting for him to send the video.

He then had an idea.

_Yo thea u still there_

She responded in record time.

Dorothea: _Yes! Are you about to do it?_

_I figured maybe we could FaceTime instead_

_that way u can see it live and I can watch you _

Dorothea: _oh my Felix that is so dirty. I love it._

Dorothea: _I wish Edie wasn’t in class. I want her to witness this too._

_Ok well maybe ill just do the video on my own so you two can watch later_

_dont want to be unfair_

Dorothea: _yes that’s probably for the best. Just send it when you’re done! I’ll send my own ;)_

Felix then exited the groupchat and opened up his camera. He switched to the video recording function. He hit Record and started stroking himself.

He watched through his phone how his cock responded to his own ministrations and went fully erect. He pumped faster and faster, grunting when he stroked himself just right. He fondled his balls, massaged his own tip, gripped himself tighter. He imagined filling up either of the girls with his cock and fucking them hard. He could hear his breathing becoming more and more labored and that spurred him to keep going. When he was reaching his peak he heard himself say “Get ready for it,” and then he was coming, thick ropes of white leaking out, dripping over his hand and shaft like melted ice cream. He eventually stopped and said as a way of parting, “That was for you girls,” and hit Stop. He put on his underwear and went into the attached bathroom to quickly wash his hands. After drying them, he went back into his room, and sent the video.

He waited for either of them to respond. A few minutes of anticipation later, Dorothea had sent her own video message.

There, fully bare before the camera, was her pussy, her fingers dancing over her clit, diving into her vagina, and he could hear Dorothea squeal. She was soaked and he could hear the squishing of her arousal. He watched fervently, feeling himself become slightly aroused again, but he didn’t want to masturbate for a second time. He could enjoy that later. Eventually, Dorothea came and he watched as her fluids dripped from her pussy. He heard her say “Hope you enjoyed!” and the video ended.

Dorothea: _Oh Felix watching that made me want you more. I’m sure Edie will enjoy this little present._

_Thanks urs was pretty hot too_

Dorothea: _I always aim to please!_

Dorothea: _Sadly I must go. I have to get ready for work. We’ll talk soon._

_Cool. _

And so ended Felix’s first time sexting.

He couldn’t see those girls soon enough.

~*~

Sexting became a regular thing now that he had actually done it. He sent dick pics, and both girls sent photos of them making out or doing other naughty things. Sylvain made a comment that Felix seemed happier than normal and Felix told him to shut the fuck up.

The holidays were fast approaching and the first semester had ended. Felix had done well in his classes (despite the distractions Dorothea and Edelgard posed), so he was looking forward to seeing the girls. His father had called, asking about how his grades were and if he was coming home for the holidays.

“No.” was Felix’s blunt answer and he hung up. Rodrigue tried calling back but Felix denied his phone calls. All ten of them.

Of course, Dimitri was going back to Felix’s home for the holidays; he was often treated as an adopted son of sorts by the Fraldarius patriarch. Felix told Dimitri that he could take his father permanently and finished packing his things in a backpack.

“Wait, if you’re not going to your dad’s house, then where _are_ you going?” asked Sylvain.

“Doesn’t matter. I’ll just be gone for most of the break.”

“Ohhh, I see. You’re going to meet up with those two UA girls, aren’t you?” Sylvain said slyly. “You’re ditching your old man for some action. Nice.”

Felix rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t have gone to my father’s anyway. The girls being involved happens to be a coincidence.”

“Visiting your two girlfriends over the holidays is a coincidence. Sure. Whatever, Felix.” Sylvain walked into his own room as Felix finished packing up his things.

He had a large camping backpack that he packed with enough clothes to last for the break, toiletries, and an extra pair of shoes. He was sure he’d get tired of his combat boots eventually, so he packed some trainers in case he wanted to maybe go for a jog. He wasn’t sure how Dorothea or Edelgard would react to that, but Felix enjoyed a brisk run every now and again.

Sylvain entered Felix’s room again. He threw a small box at him. Felix caught it deftly and stared at it.

_Condoms_.

“Really, Sylvain?” Felix drawled.

“Hey, while I’m sure those girls have their own protection, you can never be sure.”

Felix examined the box. It was slightly dusty so he examined the expiration date. His jaw dropped.

“Sylvain, these are two months past the expiration date!”

Sylvain then looked concerned. “Wait… What?”

Felix threw the box at him. Sylvain barely caught it. “Look!”

Sylvain did indeed look and then chuckled. “That’s what I get for buying them on clearance.”

“You did WHAT!” Felix knew Sylvain had more money than sense. Just why he would buy condoms on clearance was an absolute mystery.

Sylvain chucked the box into a garbage can and went back to Felix. “Well, I tried.”

“Yeah, and failed.”

“I’m sure you can buy your own. I wanted that to be a parting gift.” Sylvain sighed.

“That’s one weird parting gift, but whatever.” Felix zipped up his bag. He hefted it onto his shoulders. “I’ll be going now.” Felix made to leave.

“Oh. Already?” Sylvain followed him out the door. “You know where they live?”

“They texted me directions. I mostly just follow the main highway until I get to the border of Faerghus and then make an exit onto the frontage road. From there I get onto another highway and I’ll eventually find my way to Adrestia. It’s far easier than expected.”

“Yeah, just mileage though. It’s like...”

“A two hour drive, yes.”

“On your motorcycle? In _December_?”

“I’ll be fine, Sylvain,” Felix said as he grabbed his helmet and walked out the door. “I’ll see you after break.”

“Okay, bye.” Sylvain said, a little upset that Felix was being so blasé about this whole thing.

Driving in the cold on a motorcycle just to fuck two girls from the rival school… Sylvain wondered if Felix was going to meet their parents, or if the girls planned on keeping him cooped up with them in their cozy little love nest. He wasn’t too sure.

“This must be some sort of divine irony, that Felix has two girlfriends, and I have zero.”

~*~

The girls’ apartment was _not_ as easy to find as Felix was told. It was difficult to use GPS while on a motorcycle and really unsafe, but he managed and eventually found the complex and drove around until he found visitor parking. He sent a quick text to the group chat and Edelgard answered.

Edelgard: _I’m glad you found us. Dorothea and I will be out in a moment. _

Felix read it and closed his phone, waiting for the girls. The backpack on his person was getting heavy after the nonstop driving. He really wanted to lie down and take a nap but he knew Dorothea and Edelgard would not let him. Shenanigans would most definitely happen. Not that he was complaining. He had an itch that only those two could scratch and he looked forward to it.

He saw the two girls approaching him down a path and Dorothea waved enthusiastically, wide smile and bright eyes, Edelgard being more reserved in her wave but a small smile graced her lips. Felix gave a quick, sharp wave and walked towards them, helmet under his arm.

Dorothea wasted no time in pulling him by his collar and practically swallowed his face in a wet, sloppy kiss. She pulled away, and the saliva she left on his face was cold in the chill breeze. He looked to Edelgard and before he could ask if she was going to greet him in the same way, she grabbed him by the hips, hands digging into him as she kissed his neck and nipped it. The gesture sent warmth straight to his groin and he pulled her closer, feeling her chest squish pleasantly against his. Dorothea giggled at Felix’s open affection and kissed his cheek.

Edelgard finally pulled away and smiled. “Glad you made it safe.”

“Yeah, the drive was exhausting.” He hoisted his backpack on his back in an attempt to make it more comfortable. If anything, it ached his shoulders more.

“Lead the way,” he said, and both girls grabbed either of his hands and led him to their apartment.

The door was unlocked and they entered. Felix took in the sight for a moment as the girls let him go, Edelgard closing the door and locking it with a click.

_Holy shit_, Felix thought as he saw just how swanky the apartment was. The furniture was modern and sleek, red and black with decorative pillows bearing a zigzag pattern. There was a giant flatscreen TV, probably 4K, that stood on a thin, back cabinet. He saw through the glass doors it contained what was probably the wifi modem, a channel receiver, and a gaming system inside. A coffee table was before the sofa and to its left was a loveseat that was the younger sister of the sofa. There was a giant window that led to a small patio covered in plants. Some of them were covered because of the colder weather he assumed. Enbarr wasn’t as cold as Fhirdiad but it was still chilly enough that plants could easily die. On either side of the window were crimson curtains with some sort of intricate pattern in a darker red.

To his left was the kitchenette, with a C-shaped counter, a stainless steel sink, tall cabinets on the walls above, an electric stove (interesting, because he knew most places favored gas), an oven next to that, and an enormous refrigerator. The flooring was a dark wood, the walls were cream, making the crisp reds stand out, and to his right and left were hallways that he assumed led to bedrooms and bathrooms.

“Who else lives here?” he asked, knowing that this large of an apartment could not possibly just house the two.

“We have two other roommates,” Edelgard said. “Petra is an exchange student from Brigid, off the coast further south from here, and Bernadetta. Petra is back home visiting family, and you probably won’t ever see Bernadetta. She rarely leaves her room.”

“Does she go to class?” Felix asked, genuinely curious. These were his...friends’ (?) roommates after all. He should probably know who they were.

“She has a few art classes she will attend, a botany class she adores, but anything else is mostly taken online. She does have some sort of job. I think she writes for different websites online and does art commissions. She also does embroidering and will send commissions of those out. It’s not exactly the most lucrative work, but she does manage to pay for the wifi and gives us money to help with groceries.”

“Well, if that’s the case, I definitely won’t see her, assuming you keep me locked in your bedroom,” he joked.

“Oh Felix, we’ll let you out every now and again,” Dorothea drawled. “I mean, you have to use the bathroom at some point.” She winked at him.

“Well, I suppose a tour of where you’ll be ‘locked up’ is in order,” Edelgard said. “It’s this way.”

She led him past the kitchen and through a short hallway. A large wooden door was closed and she opened it, revealing a well-sized room. The bed was a four poster with curtains, a thick comforter covered what he saw were silk sheets. There was a window to the right side of the room covered in blackout curtains. On the dresser was another TV and to his left was another door.

“I guess that’s a bathroom?” he asked.

“Oh yes. Dorothea and I picked this place out because at least one of the rooms here has an attached bathroom. Of course, Petra and Bernadetta have their own.”

Dorothea giggled. “Yeah, so don’t worry about accidentally walking in on Bernie.”

He shuddered. “That would be awkward. Does she even know I’m here?”

“We told her! She gaped at us and was a bit skittish about it, but we told her we’d keep you on a short leash and she relaxed.” Dorothea answered with another wink.

“Good.” He took his backpack off. “Where should I put this?”

“I’ll take it!” Felix handed Dorothea the backpack and she placed it against the wall next to the dresser. She then turned to him.

“Wanna try out the bed?” she said with a sultry smile.

So his visit was supposed to start _that way_. No complaints there. He felt his dick twitch as Edelgard took his hand to lead him to the bed.

She sat down, taking him with her. She gestured for him to move towards the pillows. He did and leaned his back against the headboard. Edelgard straddled his hips and bent down to capture his lips in a kiss, fingers tangling into his ponytail.

Felix grabbed her ass and squeezed. It was so firm and he felt her contract her muscles at the grip.

He flicked his tongue across her lips and she opened her mouth to let him in. Their tongues reached for their throats and Felix wondered if he could actually choke on her tongue. The thought was actually kind of hot and he felt his dick swell with arousal and his pants got uncomfortably tight.

Dorothea was soon at his side kissing his neck and trailing her fingers down his chest. Edelgard started helping him out of his jacket, never breaking the kiss. The jacket was tossed to the side and she grabbed the bottom of his shirt and began pulling it off. The kiss was broken for a moment as the shirt was discarded and she went back in to kiss him. He felt Dorothea’s hot mouth on his collarbone, biting it. Her hands were playing with his nipples and Felix soon discovered that he was surprisingly sensitive there. He moaned into Edelgard’s mouth and she removed herself from his mouth to begin sucking on his earlobe.

Well there was a place he didn’t know was also pretty erogenous and he felt his dick twitch again as it begged to be released from its confines. Felix actually heard himself whine as Dorothea’s hand soon found itself cupping his arousal, and she chuckled softly as he panted.

“I’m dying here, Dorothea.”

“Oh? You want out so badly? What do I get for letting your dick spring free?”

“I will fucking worship your pussy with my mouth. Please take my pants off.” He found himself begging. Goddess, the girls were really working him up.

“Alright, if you’re going to be that needy...” Edelgard moved to the side so Dorothea could move to sit between Felix’s legs and unfasten his pants. She dragged them off his body, leaving his underwear on, admiring how the fabric stretched because of his erection. He seemed bigger than before, but Dorothea knew it was because she just hadn’t seen it in so long. Seeing it through a sext was fine, but live before her eyes? Definitely better.

Edelgard looked at him through lidded eyes. “You really want us, don’t you?”

Felix nodded, and that even felt like it was too much, feeling his strength draining as his body begged to be ravished. “I’ve wanted this for a long time now.”

“We have too. I hope you’re prepared to be sore from everything we do to you.”

“If it’s what I’ve been dreaming of, I might not even go back to school at all. Fucking you two is better than a paltry education.”

“The only education you’ll be receiving is sexual, I assure you,” Dorothea said as she ripped his underwear off. His dick was at attention and Dorothea saw the vein pulsing as it continued to pump blood to his already engorged penis.

“Damn, Felix you’re going to erupt once we’re finished with you.”

“You got me naked. Sit on my face. I promised to ravish you.”

“Ohoho, that’s what I like to hear!” Dorothea chirped. Felix went flat on his back and Dorothea crawled to him, kneeling over his face. He looked into the depths of her pussy and saw she was dripping. That pussy he became familiar with on his phone was a glorious sight live. Dorothea lowered herself on his face and Felix went to town as his tongue squirmed up and down her slit, teasing her clit and diving into her. Dorothea squeaked at his fast pace.

“Oh, goddess, Felix, keep going,” she begged. She felt his lips start to suck on her clit and she sighed at how good it felt. His lips were tight around her and she felt his tongue poke out as he focused his attention on a single spot, licking it over and over until Dorothea was driven over the edge.

“Oh _fuck_,” Dorothea yelled as she came. Her juices flowed out and Felix felt his face dripping with her. His chin and mouth were covered in her wetness and she pulled herself off him. He gasped for breath as he felt his face being free for a moment.

But he had to do to Edelgard what he did to Dorothea ad he motioned for her to do the same. He could breathe later. He had to serve himself another helping of pussy.

Edelgard switched places with Dorothea and sat on Felix’s face and he used the same technique on her, teasing her clit and rapidly switching to drive his tongue inside her. Edelgard let out surprised moans. Felix was almost as good as Dorothea at eating her out and he hadn’t even done this to her before. Perhaps he was just a natural.

Felix began to suck on her clit and flick his tongue in and out to attack her and Edelgard felt a wave hit her as the orgasm wrecked her body. She moaned his name and felt herself convulse as her orgasm continued. When it finally subsided, she pulled off him and collapsed.

Felix was now covered twice over with female arousal and he hadn’t felt so..._satisfied_ in so long. He barely remembered if he had done this to Annette on that one drunken night, but if he didn’t, he now realized that he _loved_ the taste of pussy. He probably would never admit that, but he would gladly eat them out again and again. He could feast on their pleasure.

(As for how he learned how to properly eat a woman out, well, he may have used Sylvain’s laptop without his permission to watch a couple of female-gaze pornos. Sylvain was an idiot and didn’t have a passcode for his laptop.)

“Hmm, okay, you’ve been a good boy so I guess we could reward you,” Dorothea teased. She wasted no time as she got between his legs again and gave him the blowjob to end all blowjobs. Felix was so far down her throat he wondered if she’d choke, but Dorothea seemed fine and he felt wonderful in her mouth. She kept her lips tight around his shaft as she bobbed vigorously up and down, tongue working on the underside of his penis. Her hand massaged his sack and he knew he was about to be finished.

Edelgard began kissing him, sticking her tongue far down his throat. They made out as Felix began thrusting into Dorothea’s mouth, desperate to go as deep as he could so he could just fucking come. He was so close.

Dorothea then stopped. Felix moaned in frustration as Edelgard released his mouth.

“Th-thea… Please...” he begged. He felt tears burning his lower lids. Goddess, he hadn’t cried since he was a kid and his brother…

Well, he wouldn’t think of _that_ when he was in bed with two women. What a boner killer.

But Felix would get his reward. Dorothea sank herself onto his dick. Her pussy felt amazing as it squeezed his dick. It was so slick and Felix was deep inside her. He knew she was about to ride him like her life depended on it and the idea of coming inside her egged him on.

He gripped her hips and she grasped his waist. They locked eyes and nodded at each other. Dorothea began her ascent and then slammed herself down. Felix made a strangled grunt as he tried to keep his mouth shut but Dorothea’s pace was relentless and he gasped her name.

“Dorothea, _please_,” he hissed as he began thrusting upward. His body was slick with sweat as was hers and they were fucking, desperately chasing after that wonderful feeling of relief.

They finally reached their destination. Felix let out some sort of gargled noise as he felt his semen rush out of him to fill up Dorothea.

“Ahh-ahhhhhh,” she let out in such a wanton way that Felix actually let out another load. Dorothea climaxed and her muscles tensed around him until her body finally gave out and she fell backward, his now flaccid dick popping out of her.

He stared at the canopy of their bed as he tried to catch his breath. Was he really that pent up? He could probably go again but he definitely needed a rest before he fucked Edelgard. Her turn was up.

Edelgard looked at him wistfully as she quietly thanked Felix for treating her girlfriend so well. Dorothea always enjoyed having sex, but this was clearly one of the best sessions she had in a while.

Dorothea finally sat up when she felt strong enough to do so, and looked at Felix. “Okay, you’ve got to get it up again. Edie wants a piece of you too.”

Felix made some sort of assenting noise. She really did a number on him.

“Give...me a second,” he barely let out. “Stroke me until I’m hard. I think I’m ready.”

Dorothea did so, using long, slow, languid strokes as she fisted his cock, squeezing intermittently as she felt it pulse and slowly get bigger and harder. Felix may have been exhausted, but he still had stamina.

When it was finally the perfect shade of pink and leaking with precum again, Dorothea nodded to Edelgard. Edelgard then positioned herself over his dick.

“Alright, Felix. I hope you’re ready,” she said as she slowly filled herself with him. She just heard him take a deep breath as her tight pussy enveloped him.

She was still damnably tight. He guessed that’s just how she was, and did hope it didn’t hurt this time. He looked at her and she didn’t have that pained look. She actually looked pleased and he was glad she was.

“Fuck it up, Edelgard. Do your worst,” he said.

“Oh I intend to.”

She bounced fervently and he screwed his eyes shut as she rode him like she had done this all her life. Edelgard’s technique didn’t differ too much from Dorothea’s, but he supposed that there were only so many ways to ride a dick. He felt his orgasm building.

“Come on, Edelgard, I’m so close,” he managed to get out. She managed to go faster and Felix felt himself grab her hips tightly as he pulled her down and kept her there as he spurted his spunk inside her.

Edelgard remembered how it felt last time and this time was somehow better as he came in long squirts. She felt so full but with one last twitch in that hit her just right Edelgard felt herself come. She sighed as she tilted her head back, eyes shut tight as she gripped his dick one last time with her pussy to get the last drop.

She stayed there for a moment as she and Felix looked into each other’s eyes. She smiled and he returned it. Here was the brusque yet shy guy practically glowing from sex. She felt a sort of kinship with Felix as she knew he was still rather new to the world of sex but she knew in her heart that he’d learn and appreciate it. He seemed very grateful in this moment and she pulled herself off him.

Either girl was beside him and he lifted his arms so they could each rest their heads against his arms. It was warm and intimate, and though Felix normally shunned close contact, he felt okay to be vulnerable for once. He didn’t want to admit it, but it felt pretty damn nice.

“Hey, not to be sentimental, because that’s not really my thing, but this was really good.”

“It’s only going to get better,” Dorothea said. “You’re in for a lot of fun.”

“Yeah.” he agreed.

“I suppose you’ve worked up an appetite. I’m a bit hungry.” Edelgard said, changing the subject.

She wasn’t wrong. It had been a long day and he could probably use a meal. Eating them out wasn’t exactly sustenance.

“Yeah let’s do that.”

They cleaned themselves off in the bathroom, taking a quick shower just to get the last remnants of sex out of and off their bodies. Hair was washed, bodies scrubbed, and they turned the water off and dried themselves off. Dressed in clean pajamas, they exited the bathroom and entered the kitchenette.

“We can always order something. Dorothea and I aren’t exactly amazing cooks.”

“That’s fine. What do you want?” Felix asked.

“I’m kind of craving Dagdan takeout,” Dorothea admitted.

Edelgard nodded. “Alright, let me call them.” She went to the refrigerator where a takeout menu was held up by magnets. She handed it to Felix. “Order whatever you want.”

Felix looked it over and once everyone decided what they wanted, Edelgard called the restaurant and placed their orders. Before long it was delivered, driver tipped well, and the three sat at the counter digging into their styrofoam containers of noodles, savory sauces, different meats, rice, vegetables, and fried dumplings. Dorothea poured them each glasses of water and when hunger was satiated, thirst quenched, Edelgard suggested watching a movie to top off the night.

Cuddled on the couch, under a fleece blanket, streaming service playing a classic date film, all three lovers felt at peace with each other. Felix felt himself dozing off with all the warmth enveloping him and eventually he suggested they sleep now. The girls agreed and turned off the TV and they dragged themselves to bed.

Felix didn’t pay attention to how he was positioned and fell asleep almost instantly in Dorothea’s arms, Edelgard spooning him. The two girls also fell asleep after sharing a look. They had an idea that was discussed before and hoped that Felix would be open to the suggestion. Time would only tell, but it seemed everything was playing in their favor.

Bodies pressed tight to each other, slumber took them.


	3. Be Mine

Felix hadn’t thought of Ingrid in a while. He had known her since the beginning of time (a joke), but the two had grown apart. She still participated in the fencing club at the university, replacing him as captain when he stepped down. She was there for him when his brother died, something she didn’t take well either, for obvious reasons among their friend group. Ingrid wasn’t a terrible friend, in fact, he preferred her to Dimitri at the very least, but she tended to lecture and Felix hated that. So he stopped talking to her.

During his sophomore year, one year ago, he, Dimitri, Sylvain, and Ingrid had visited Felix’s childhood home for the holidays. This was something that was pretty normal for them; Sylvain was estranged from his family, Dimitri had no family, and Ingrid enjoyed visiting the father of her once-fiance. Yes, Felix could never forget how Ingrid and Glenn were inseparable since they were children and it was only natural for them to become engaged. Unfortunately, Glenn was killed in a shooting after helping people evacuate the shopping center and had attempted to take on the perpetrator himself. Glenn had succeeded in subduing the criminal, but died from his wounds.

This particular event drove a wedge between Rodrigue and Felix. Rodrigue had said on the news in an interview how proud he was of his son, that he was truly a noble and kind soul. He could have died in worse ways, Rodrigue admitted  _ on camera _ and Felix remembered how his eyes bulged in shock and how he grit his teeth and  _ almost _ decked his father on live television. Sylvain and Ingrid were there to hold him back. Dimitri was one of the injured and thus couldn’t do anything.

Perhaps Rodrigue didn’t mean it in a callous way, but Felix could never forgive his father for those words. Felix was only thirteen, but he ran away from home often, spending his nights at Ingrid’s or Sylvain’s. He couldn’t stand Dimitri anymore because Dimitri  _ agreed with his father _ . Dimitri, whose own parents also died in that shooting, agreed with Felix’s father. It was disgusting and Felix couldn’t tolerate it.

Eventually the Gautiers and the Galateas grew tired of the wayward boy always barging into their homes late at night and told Rodrigue that if he didn’t get his son on a better path, that they’d call the cops for his trespassing. (Of course, Ingrid and Sylvain didn’t mind; Felix was their best friend). It was absolute bullshit in Felix’s opinion, but he knew that the families just saw him as a pest and he stopped fleeing into the night. He stayed in his room, didn’t speak to his father except in short sentences and grunts, and grew up to be an incredibly volatile and surly young man. When Felix got his acceptance letter to FU, he happily packed his bags and left. Rodrigue wanted some sort of sentimental farewell, but Felix left a note, hopped into Sylvain’s car, and they sped away.

Coming back to that fateful sophomore year holiday break, Rodrigue made a joke that Ingrid and Felix were becoming smitten with each other during Saint Seiros Eve dinner. Felix had no idea why his old man would say such a stupid thing, and Ingrid was only embarrassed. Felix let out a flurry of curses, broke a wine bottle, threatened to gut his father if he ever said something like that again, and left.

He could  _ never _ see Ingrid as anything but his brother’s childhood love, he would never even entertain the thought of them getting together, mostly because he didn’t even see her that way and neither did she, and to suggest otherwise was completely disrespectful to the dead. Ingrid would eventually move on, Felix knew, but currently she had no interest in dating, didn’t want to get married, and solely focused on her studies. He respected her for that.

However, that fiasco of a night had Ingrid and Felix drift apart. She didn’t know how to approach him after something like that, and he didn’t go to her to check if she was okay. They rarely spoke, and they avoided that topic at all costs.

So when Felix awoke from a dream where Ingrid had tried to pull a move on him, he was very confused and also unfortunately horny.

As consciousness slowly came about, he realized he was still in Dorothea’s arms, his face nestled into her neck. He felt Edelgard behind him, an arm draped around his middle. He realized he was aroused and was almost embarrassed at having morning wood, but considering the events that transpired last night, the embarrassment fled.

Now the question was, what was he to do about it?

He considered waking up one of the girls to help him get off, and then he thought how inconsiderate that would be, so he decided he could probably just get up and take care of himself in the bathroom. He was still exhausted from last night and wasn’t sure if he could actually handle being fucked like that again. They weren’t kidding when they said he would be their personal cum machine.

Felix tried to pull away but Dorothea’s arms were locked tight around him and she had unconsciously pulled him closer to her cleavage. Edelgard was pressed tight against him. He was trapped and still horribly horny.

Perhaps the tip of his morning wood against her lower stomach was what finally did it, but he felt Dorothea stir and heard her purr. “Ah, Felix has come out to play,” she whispered huskily. Sleep was still in her voice but it was sexy and Felix somehow got even harder.

“I’ll take care of it,” she softly said. She held his head against her chest and slithered her other down his torso until it was down his pants and wrapping around his cock. She gave short, quick strokes and Felix had started to buck into her hand. His soft moans were muffled against her chest.

Edelgard had apparently woken up too and Felix felt her hand join Dorothea’s and together they stroked Felix to completion. He let out a strained cry and came all over their hands. His pants were sticky now but Dorothea released him only for him to pull his head back and watch her lap up the cum on her fingers.

“Hmm, I believe another shower is in order,” Dorothea said as she licked the last bit of semen off. Felix could hear Edelgard softly sucking her own fingers clean.

“Shouldn’t… Shouldn’t I return the favor?” Felix asked. That’s how it worked, right? Give and take? He couldn’t solely accept their ministrations without paying back in kind.

“Oh Felix don’t worry about it,” Dorothea laughed. “We have all day. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Felix took a quick (cold) shower while the girls washed their hands and brushed their teeth. Dorothea was fixing her hair as Edelgard combed her own. Felix toweled himself dry and brushed his own teeth. All three of them were naked at this point, looking at each other in the large wall mirror over the bathroom counter. He looked at the wide hips of Dorothea to her shapely breasts and soft stomach. Edelgard was shorter, but she still had one hell of an hourglass shaped figure, but that peculiar scar on her lower abdomen still had him wondering. Likewise, the girls admired his lithe form, the toned stomach, legs, and arms. He had that delicious V right above his groin that Dorothea was obsessed with in regards to the male body, but Edelgard really liked the sharp jawline. His mouth had also done some impressive work last night.

“Felix, you’re hot,” Dorothea said as she continued curling her hair.

He choked on his toothpaste and spit it out, rinsing his mouth off so he didn’t have to answer her. How could he answer her?

After he wiped his mouth off, he finally managed a, “thanks, you too,” and while it sounded insincere, Dorothea still giggled.

“You’re just saying that,” she said lightly, but something about her tone told him she didn’t really feel the same.

He straightened up, wrapping his towel around his waist. “No, I really did mean it. You’re hot.”

“Oh, well, um...” For once, Dorothea was at a loss. “I mean, I guess I hear it a lot, but it’s usually when some rando wants to get in my pants. I find it hard to believe most men’s ‘compliments,’ but I guess you don’t have any reason to lie. I mean, we’ve already fucked so it’s not like you’re trying to butter me up…”

Edelgard just shook her head in amusement. “Dorothea, you’re beautiful. I wish you saw that in yourself.”

“Well, I do have great tits, so I’ve got that going for me.”

“They are pretty great,” Felix agreed. Dorothea laughed harder at that.

“You’re so cute when you try to flirt.”

His face reddened and he looked away. He mumbled something like “I should get dressed” and left the two girls as he went to find fresh clothes. Edelgard and Dorothea just looked at each other and smiled. Maybe Felix really would agree to their idea.

Everyone got dressed. They left the room and Felix heard some rummaging from the kitchen.

When he turned to look, a tiny woman with messy violet hair was on the counter trying to get to what looked like a package of cookies hidden at the top shelf of a cabinet.

Felix stared in disbelief as the girl nearly fell backwards with a yelp. She clutched onto the handle of the cabinet door. Felix heard Edelgard sigh.

“Bernadetta, you really should get a stepladder.”

The girl turned only to lose her footing again but Felix’s sharp reflexes had him running to catch her. She fell into his arms but instead of thanking him, her body went limp. She had fainted.

“Uhhhh,” Felix articulately said. “What do I do?”

Dorothea rolled her eyes. “That’s our Bernie, fainting from the shock of seeing a man.”

Felix carried her to the living room and laid her on the sofa, turning back to his two lovers. “She doesn’t like men?”

“Well, we did say she rarely leaves her room. We can’t get it out of her, but we think there’s been some sort of...abuse. Whenever I joke about how she must be cybering with some faraway beau, she gets really quiet.” Dorothea replied. “At first I thought that she was just embarrassed but I guess one day I took it too far and she got angry. But not, like, because I was right or just pushing her buttons, but she said something like ‘not everyone wants to be with guys because they’re all scary,’ it made me wonder if some guy...mistreated her.”

Edelgard chose to interject. “Well, she doesn’t really talk to her family anymore. I’d wager that’s the origin.”

Felix thought that over. “Wouldn’t be surprised.”

They heard her stir. Bernadetta then sat up. She stared at Felix in total fear.

“Oh no! You’ve come to hurt me haven’t you?!”

Felix was bewildered. “Uh, no, I’m here for Dorothea and Edelgard. Why would I hurt you?”

The girl didn’t visibly calm. Felix could practically see her heart beating out of her chest in utter fear.

“Bernadetta, Felix caught you when you fell. You should probably thank him.” Edelgard said, trying to coax the girl to relax.

It barely worked. “I… I’m sorry! I’m such a klutz. If you hadn’t been here I would have fallen to my doom!”

“I doubt that, Bernie. You’d have, like, a bruised back at worst.”

Felix decided he’d jibe her. “Well, concussions could happen too… Or spinal discs moving out of place...”

“Oh nooooo I really am so stupid!” The girl started to beat herself up...literally. Edelgard had to physically restrain her.

“Bernadetta, Felix is joking. You’re fine now.”

Felix went to the cabinet she had so desperately tried to reach. He hopped onto the counter to get the package she was trying for, hopped down, and then handed it to her. “This was what you wanted, right?”

The girl had tears in her eyes but nodded. She gratefully grabbed the package and scurried away.

When her door clicked shut, Felix let out a breath. “Someone should get that girl some Xannax or something.”

“We’ve tried to encourage her to go to therapy or see a psychiatrist, but she adamantly refuses. Her distrust of people runs that deep.”

“Yeah, that’s...unfortunate.” Felix shrugged. “I guess we should grab breakfast.”

“Oh! Felix, I’m sure we mentioned this, but at the end of the week we’ll be leaving here to go to Edie’s dad’s place. It’s just on the outskirts of the city so it won’t be too long a drive. I’m sure you brought extra clothes.”

“Oh.” Felix said as he dug through their fridge. He grabbed some orange juice and went on the search for glasses. Edelgard found them for him and he began to pour them generous portions. “I mean, I guess it’s for dinner?”

Edelgard chuckled. “Did you forget that Friday was Saint Seiros Day?”

Felix did not, but after the fiasco last year he stopped paying attention to holidays. He only was aware of the Day of Devotion because Sylvain had always put in large red letters on their living room calendar STAY OUT UNTIL THE 15TH because Sothis only knew what shenanigans he got into with some random girl he probably picked up in the commons of the school. Sylvain had a knack for picking up any girl at any time in any place.

“No, but I guess I wasn’t expecting it.”

“Oh don’t worry, Felix. Edie’s dad is really nice. He dotes on Edie,” Dorothea said with a laugh.

Felix then felt very unsure. “Does he know I’m coming?”

Edelgard nodded. “Yes, I told him we were bringing a plus one, so to speak. He does not know, however, what exactly you are to us, so please refrain from mentioning our, um,  _ activities _ .”

“Of course I won’t. That’s not something a dad wants to hear about his daughter.”

“Oh poor Ionius  _ definitely _ knows what we’ve got up to,” Dorothea laughed. “Edie and I try to be discrete but well, we didn’t expect him to go to the kitchen at midnight when Edie and I were, um, having a  _ snack _ . Or rather, I was...”

Felix blushed. “That must have been...a shock.”

“Yes, I hadn’t told my father quite what Dorothea was to me. He always thought we were just close friends.” Edelgard sighed. “I had to tell him that I wasn’t exactly straight...”

Dorothea laughed harder. “Poor Edie scrambled to put her pants back on and was saying such incoherent things. He just sighed and said ‘at least I don’t have to worry about you making me a grandfather so soon,’ and walked away.”

Edelgard blushed. “It didn’t help that you insisted I finish.”

Felix gaped. “So you’re telling me that your dad walked in on you getting eaten out, walked away, and you went back to what you were doing?” Felix whistled. “That takes some guts.”

“I didn’t really have a choice. Dorothea pinned me to the kitchen island again and finished what she started.”

Dorothea shrugged. “Well he already knew. Might as well finish the job.”

Edelgard shook her head. “Well, he doesn’t need to hear any more of our amorous activities.”

Felix then was curious. “How old were you two?”

“Oh, we were 17,” Dorothea answered. “We’d been fucking for two years at that point.”

“We were  _ dating _ , Dorothea and yes, we were juniors in high school… Needless to say, my father wasn’t too happy that I was  _ active _ , and he had a doctor come in to educate me on sex...” Edelgard closed her eyes at the embarrassing memory. “I wasn’t an idiot, but I suppose it did bring some things to light...”

Felix sensed there was a story there but wasn’t sure if he should pry. Edelgard suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

The look faded though. “Well, it isn’t something to really discuss over breakfast. I’ll make some waffles and eggs.”

Dorothea turned to look through the fridge. “Oh, we still have champagne! Let’s make mimosas!” She didn’t really leave room for argument as she began to pour a generous amount of alcohol to her own glass. She turned to Felix and before he could protest she poured him some too.

Edelgard just laughed as she watched Dorothea pour the rest in her own glass. She got to work on making breakfast while Felix sat at the raised bar and looked at her ass briefly. It was certainly a view.

Breakfast was had and for the rest of the day, the girls made preparations for the trip to Edelgard’s family home in a few days, mostly buying groceries for Bernadetta since they knew she wouldn’t leave the house, as well as laundry and whatever other essentials. Edelgard and Dorothea showed Felix around Adrestia, all their favorite haunts, where the best coffee and tea could be had, and venues and bars they liked to visit because they were clearly cultured ladies.

The rest of the week wasn’t much different, except Dorothea had to work a few shifts at her retail job. Edelgard and Felix played video games (Felix was mostly into competitive online games like shooters and fighting games, but Edelgard preferred RPGs.) They settled on a co-op survival horror and worked on trying to get through the campaign as they waited for Dorothea to come home. Edelgard was surprisingly easily unnerved but good at the puzzles, and Felix enjoyed shooting the mindless zombies and beasts to cover her.

Friday eventually came and with their things finally packed, they embarked on the trip to the estate.

Edelgard drove them in a rather nice mini-SUV, some luxury model. Felix figured he’d sit in the back with Dorothea being in the front passenger seat since she and Edelgard were established, so to speak. It was to his surprise that Dorothea joined him.

He didn’t know what to expect at first, but as Edelgard tried to get them through the bumper to bumper traffic (“why on earth didn’t we leave last night?” she grumbled), Dorothea had decided to pass the time by sensuously rubbing Felix’s crotch.

He felt himself become aroused and it was not unwelcome. He tried to hold back his heavy breaths, tried to will his blush away, but Dorothea’s hands were magical.

When it got too much and he started to gasp, she unzipped his pants.

Felix was actually surprised at her gall, but then he figured it was Dorothea, someone who did not shy away from sexual activities. She had pulled his member out and had gone down on him without so much as blinking.

Road head. It was a first for Felix.

Dorothea worked her head up and down his shaft, the tip of his dick tickling her throat. Felix glanced at Edelgard’s reflection in the rear view mirror but she was unperturbed. He wondered if she had even noticed, but her glance did flicker once to him and he saw her smirk. Goddess, she  _ approved _ of this. She found it  _ amusing _ .

Felix hoped there was no one in the neighboring vehicles spying on what was happening. Edelgard hummed a little to herself and then said, “The windows are tinted, Felix. It’s unlikely anyone will see.” She must have seen the furrow in his brow that wasn’t caused by just how well Dorothea was tending to him.

He grunted in response and Edelgard put on some music, something low yet sensual to add to the mood. Or maybe it was to distract herself. The slurping, choking noises Dorothea was making and Felix’s shaky breaths were probably turning her on.

Felix gripped the seat on either side of him in anticipation of his orgasm. When it came, it came in a flood of intense satisfaction, fluid, and slight muscle contractions in his groin. He hadn’t come like that...well, since yesterday probably, but the sense of risk the semi-public blow job gave him coupled with Dorothea’s fellatio skills had definitely played a part.

Dorothea pulled her head up, swallowing his cum. There was a bit dribbling down her chin, but she wiped it off quickly, licking the remnants off her fingers. She smirked at him cockily, eyeing his red face.

“Hmm, I guess that excited you more than you’d expect.”

“I...I’ve never...” he tried between breaths. Goddess, he was really winded wasn’t he?

“Oh I figured just by seeing how flustered you were at first. But I wanted you to get the last bit of lust out of your system. As much as I love fucking in the von Hresvelg manor, we probably won’t have time for one of our usual sessions. Ionius likes to keep us busy with holiday tasks. Plus, it’s meant for quality time with his only daughter.”

Edelgard turned down the music to join in. “It also wouldn’t do if he somehow caught us with you. Father would think very differently of me if he knew I liked to partake in threesomes.”

“Or that, you know, we’re basically a throuple at this point.” Dorothea added.

“A-a what?” Felix asked.

“Throuple. You know. A three-way relationship. Or...is that not what you wanted?” Dorothea almost looked hurt by his confusion.

“Dorothea, this isn’t how we wanted to bring this up to him. It’s a bit on the spot.” Edelgard chided.

“Well, maybe we should discuss it before we get to your place.”

This was the closest Felix had ever seen of an argument between the two. He figured they had their share of disagreements, but he almost felt awkward being privy to something like this, especially because it involved him.

Edelgard sighed. “Well, it’s out now. Felix, Dorothea and I like you a lot. That’s probably obvious considering we’ve invited you to our home. That’s not something a casual fling would do.”

“We’ve also been in constant communication with you. Sure, we did say initially this wouldn’t be a one-time thing, but Edie and I...well, we’ve grown really fond of you and really want you more actively involved in our lives, something beyond just sex.”

“It’s good sex! Please don’t misunderstand,” Edelgard continued, “but Dorothea and I feel like we’ve gone past the boundaries of casual sex. We’re friends, but you’ve gone eve past that with us.”

Dorothea chuckled. “What we’re saying here is that we want this to be long term. It’s a bit strange in society’s eyes, but polyamory isn’t quite as taboo anymore, and I think you add a nice balance to the relationship. We just want you more involved in our little world.”

“We understand this may be difficult at first, since you live up north, but if you don’t mind, perhaps after we’ve all graduated we can live together and have a closer relationship, proximity wise.”

Felix listened patiently, something he wasn’t always willing to do, but he liked Edelgard and Dorothea. He had come to appreciate them. They gave him something he hadn’t felt in a while.

A home. Felix felt totally at ease with them, and it wasn’t just the sex. There was a partnership that occasionally crossed his mind that he wanted. He should probably tell them as much.

“To be honest, I’ve been thinking about this too.”

“Oh?” Dorothea uttered, surprised.

“Really?” Edelgard questioned.

“Yeah, I mean, you’ve basically already said what I’ve been thinking. And to be honest, I have thought about transferring to UA. I know it was probably a joke at first, but it’s something I’ve come to really want.”

“Oh Felix! That’s so wonderful to hear!” Dorothea exclaimed, hugging him. Normally one to be so prickly, Felix actually welcomed the embrace. He saw Edelgard smile.

“Yeah, so I guess...we’re a throuple.”

Edelgard laughed. “Well, we’re glad to hear it. Welcome to the relationship, Felix.”

Felix felt a warmth in his chest. He felt his face soften a bit with a smile. It would be challenging, having to explain to his roommates in Faerghus that he was leaving them for his two girlfriends (Sylvain would probably congratulate him), but Felix felt that this was the right move. Faerghus felt less and less like a home everyday, he was all but estranged from his father, and the life up there felt empty. Dorothea and Edelgard gave him something he had wanted for so long, something he didn’t realize he was missing. They were his and he was theirs, and that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had big plans for this chapter, like passages that would tie the ends of some of the more ambiguous things I mentioned (Edie's scar for one) and there was actually going to be a scene at Edie's house with her father, christmas (err, _ Saint Seiros _ ) day dinner, and some shenanigans because hello smut, but honestly I think that required more planning and creativity than I am capable of or willing to do. After all, I don’t think I could truly have a happy ever after type ending since they’re still like in college and young, and going in too deep with how their relationship progresses was never the original intent.
> 
> This was always meant to be three long chapters with lyrics from Don’t Think Twice by Hikaru Utada used as chapter titles. I think if I tried to implement the rest of my ideas, it would be longer and I didn’t want that lmao
> 
> Here's the ending as it plays out in my head:
> 
> After the holidays, Felix goes back home to Faerghus and applies for a transfer to UA. He then tells his roommates after he packs up. Dimitri is for whatever reason disappointed and angry, Ashe is disappointed but supportive, and Sylvain makes jokes but is mostly sad. But he’s also glad Felix found love so there’s that.
> 
> Edelgard explains that she had some sort of reproductive disorder (idk, cancer or endometriosis or smth) which led to her organs being surgically removed, despite how in our world that probably would be unlikely because women have no autonomy as far as that shit is concerned. Yay healthcare. That’s why she can’t get pregnant and has a scar.
> 
> Felix probably changes majors. It fits him honestly. They graduate and move into a cozy house on a plot of sizeable property and live their polyamorous lives. Tons of sex and happiness. The End.
> 
> I’m not sure if I ever mentioned this, but this entire fic is based off an actual dream I had. I woke up a little disturbed and confused, but I thought the idea would make for a fun fic. It was totally meant to be a oneshot, but then the plot happened. This isn’t the first time something like this has happened and it likely won’t be the last.
> 
> I hope that those who have read enjoyed this wild ride. I like to write weird ships, and honestly most of my work has almost always been self-indulgent, but I’m glad to know there are some people out there who are also into that kind of thing. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I’ll see y’all in another story!


End file.
